Clouded Dusk
by KT-FeatherSage
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN AND DISCONTINUED, MORE INSIDE
1. Prologue

**Welcome to this probably extremely long new fanfic! Clouded Dusk takes place in a land many day's journeys away from the lake territory where a land suitable for four Clan territories exists. This will upload whenever. I have already got every character, so I don't need OCs. The chapters are probably going to be very long too. Hope you enjoy, because this is the fourth time I've tried to write this! **

Starlight glittered as the sun began to set. The birds fell silent as its rays began to sink lower and lower, and a last mouse scuttled into its burrow. There was a yowl of excitement as many cats raced through the forest.

"Sunset!" they cried, "SUNSET!"

A jet black tom was leading them, his grey paws pounding along the grassy floor as the trees disappeared behind them. They lined up on the edge of the cliff, yowling their love to the sinking red sun.

A cream tom was still walking to the edge, helping along an expecting brown queen.

"Not long now." he whispered as the rays of the sun caught on his pelt, turning his ginger flecks into golden spots.

The queen nodded. "And surely with a sunset as bright as this, StarClan is willing for them to be healthy."

Suddenly, a silver tabby emerged from the trees behind them. She swished her long tail, and sat down beside the queen.

"Silverheart." The tom dipped his head to the small tabby.

She made no response, only watched the jet black tom lead the cats in their song.

"I'll be glad when the kits have come, but the Nursery is getting very crowded."

"StarClan bears no grudge against kits." Silverheart suddenly said, looking at the queen, "But that being said, you shouldn't be out here so close to your kitting."

"Please don't send me back home." the queen begged, "I haven't joined in with the Yowling for a moon."

Silverheart sighed. "Alright, Tabbysky. But this is the only one. And don't lead her against me because you're our leader, Solarstar."

Solarstar gazed at her coolly. "You're the medicine cat. And Whitefoot's kits are close to their sixth moon." he added, glancing at his mate.

Then they went and took their places beside a grey tabby, yowling towards the sun. Silverheart sat down beside the cat that had led them to the edge, pressing close against him. She watched as the sun sank finally beneath the horizon.

The caterwauling died down, and the cats began to turn around and head back to camp. The black tom next to Silverheart got up and turned to her.

"Are you coming, Silverheart?" he asked.

"I will in a few moments, Salmonpelt. Don't wait for me." she said, licking his ear affectionately.

When he had left, she turned back to the horizon. A few stars were showing up now, surrounding the sun.

_The sun?_

But it had set! Why was it showing up again?

Silverheart gasped as two cats formed out of the stars. One of them picked up the sun in its paws and began playing with it, tossing it to the other one occasionally. At last, the other one let it sink again, and the first leaped down after it. The second turned to look at Silverheart, then followed its starry friend down.

Silverheart was suddenly aware of a ghostly presence beside her.

"Graceclaw?" she whispered.

The starry cat nodded. "Be prepared, Silverheart. Two cats are coming that hold the future of the sunset between them."

"The future of the sunset…?" Silverheart breathed.

Graceclaw nodded. Two other cats appeared beside her, both light grey tabbies. They flanked Graceclaw's brown pelt and repeated what she had said. Silverheart recognised her mentor, Moontail, and Solarstar's deceased sister Lunargaze.

Then they disappeared, and Silverheart was left alone on the clifftop.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is where the story ****_really _****begins. Kind of. Hope you enjoy! **

Hollykit could feel Darkkit's paws resting on her side as she woke up. She shoved them off her and rolled over, only to crash into another furry body. Her eyes flew open, and she saw Glimmerkit leap up to her paws.

"Sorry Glimmerkit!" Hollykit squeaked, getting up to find another space to lie down.

The Nursery was getting _very _crowded. Her mother, Whitefoot, and Glimmerkit's mother, Stripedfur, were lying close together with their backs touching. Darkkit had rolled over and his head was now resting on Wolfkit's flank. Shellkit hopped to his paws beside Glimmerkit as Flurrykit pummeled him with her paws in her sleep.

"Great StarClan!" he exclaimed, shaking his fluffy fur out, "Any cat would think she's fighting all of AquaClan in her sleep."

"Or at least drowning in their water." Glimmerkit added as her sister began moving her paws in a swimming-like motion.

Darkkit got up from where he was sleeping at the end of the last comment. Wolfkit followed him, apparently missing the warmth of his brother's head on his side. Whitefoot blinked, and looked up sleepily at the sight of all of her kits awake.

"One more day and you're back in the Warriors' Den." she muttered to herself, dropping deep into her nest again.

"One more day!" Darkkit squealed, waking up everyone who wasn't already conscious.

"Darkkit!" Whitefoot scolded him as her head shot up again.

"And us as well!" Shellkit declared, padding over to the entrance to the Nursery.

"Not a chance." Stripedfur corrected him, picking him up and swinging him back over to her littermates, "You've got another moon in here!"

"But I'm more ready to become a warrior than Wolfkit!" Shellkit said, leaping on top of Wolfkit. Wolfkit snapped his head around to try and grab him to shake him off. After three heartbeats of trying, Wolfkit gave up, and instead rolled over onto his back. Shellkit squealed as Wolfkit's weight landed on him.

"Wolfkit! Don't be so rough!" Whitefoot scolded him.

"And go outside of the Nursery if you're going to play-fight!" Stripedfur added, "Tabbysky needs her rest. She was out at the Yowling last night."

"And we'll be out at Yowling tomorrow night!" Hollykit squealed.

Wolfkit and Darkkit yowled in response.

"Hey!" Flurrykit squeaked angrily, "You don't have to rub it in."

"Hush, now." Tabbysky said, calmly, but not frustratedly.

"Sorry, Tabbysky, did the kits wake you?" Whitefoot asked, glaring at Hollykit and her littermates.

"No. I was going to wake anyway. Seeing as the kits are awake, let's see if Hollykit, Darkkit and Wolfkit can remember our Clans' origins."

Stripedfur nodded. "I think that's a good idea. Go on, you three, let's see how you do."

Hollykit thought for a moment. "Hmm. So there were these five Clans that lived by a lake." she began."

"Oh yeah! And they were called ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, SkyClan and ShadowClan." Wolfkit added.

"Five cats, one from each Clan, were _really _tired of sticking so close to the Warrior Code, so they took up a few cats from each Clan and left. They had at least twelve cats each." Darkkit said.

"But SkyClan only had three."

"The cats were: Sunsetsong from ThunderClan, Nightwhisper from ShadowClan, Aquafur of RiverClan, Duskwatcher from SkyClan, and Grassripple from WindClan."

"They all traveled together across the steep hills, across the fields and forests, and finally through the Twoleg City. They then had two day-walks through the Thin-Forest until they reached the Ridge that separates us and NightClan."

"The StarClan ancestors that chose to follow them told the first medicine cat, who was Duskwatcher, that there was a secret cave housing a rock that shone with the light of the moon."

"Everyone settled down in their own separate territories."

"But then the SkyClan cats all died."

"So Duskwatcher settled down in Sunsetsong's Camp and taught one cat from each Clan medicine cat stuff."

"But then the Whiskers arrived."

"They were a group of terrible rogues that came from just past the lake."

"There was this big bully who was the leader and he was called Whiskertail."

"So they fought the Whiskers, but all of the leaders and Duskwatcher died."

"The Clans all got new leaders, and decided to honour their fallen leaders by doing various things."

"SunsetClan do the Yowling at sunset. And the medicine cat stays there until dusk has finished for Duskwatcher."

"NightClan let one cat go to a big shadow thing at day and they whisper the stories of the night. They also do _everything _at night."

"AquaClan's apprentice ceremony requires them to swim one lap around their territory."

"And GrassClan draw patterns in the tall grass whenever they walk through it."

"Good!" Whitefoot said as Wolfkit finished up.

"Yes, you'll make very good elders." Shellkit commented, winning a snort of laughter from his two sisters and a light cuff around the ears.

"That was a very good retelling. It's a story that every kit must know." Tabbysky agreed, ignoring Shellkit's comment.

"And you'll have to recite it too, so you better have been listening!" Stripedfur added.

"Now go _outside _and play. You don't want to stay stuck in here."

* * *

Hollykit woke up. She stretched her tiny paws so that they nudged her mother's side. Whitefoot opened her pale green eyes and shuffled about a bit before getting up. Hollykit jumped up excitedly, waking up both her brothers. They mumbled, complaining, at her.

"Why Hollykit?"

"We were just in a nice sleep!"

"I was having a really good dream!"

Hollykit bounced up and down several times. "Come on, Wolfkit, Darkkit! Today's our apprentice ceremony!"

Immediately, Darkkit and Wolfkit leaped up too. Their amber eyes were gleaming excitedly. "Whitefoot? When is it?" Wolfkit asked.

"Well, the dawn patrol have to come back first. And you've got to wait here until I have groomed you all." Whitefoot replied.

"Aww, Whitefoot, no!" Hollykit moaned.

Purrs of amusement came from the other side of the nursery. Stripedfur and Tabbysky had looked up to see the kits' excited faces. Suddenly, Greeneye padded into the nursery. He looked at Whitefoot and announced that it was time for the ceremony. Darkkit and Wolfkit resumed their bouncing but were stopped by their mother. "Come on. Let's go."

Solarstar had just finished calling everyone to the foot of the Flatstone. Hollykit bounded out and took her place next to her father, Bloodclaw. Darkkit and Wolfkit sat next to her and then Whitefoot afterwards. Glancing back towards the nursery, she saw Stripedfur and her kits, and then Tabbysky as well, sitting at the mouth of the cave that represented the nursery. Hollykit could just hear the conversation going on.

"Aww, but Stripedfur. I wanna be an apprentice too!"

"Hush, Shellkit. You will be, soon."

Then Solarstar begun.

"This sunrise, we gather together to name three new apprentices. Come forward you three."

Hollykit ran forwards, her brown tail held high. Her small paws sprung her up into the air every time she landed. Wolfkit and Darkkit followed more slowly, still at a run though. They crowded around their leader as he landed on the shaded grass in front on the Flatstone. Hollykit looked into his leaf green eyes. Solarstar started with Darkkit.

"From now on, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat shall be known as Darkpaw. Greyfur, you did a fine job with Shimmerheart and Blazingfang taught you well. Please pass your skills and courage onto Darkpaw." Hollykit watched as Greyfur padded her way through the crowd of cats. Greyfur crouched down and touched noses with Darkpaw. Darkpaw was sturdy and strong, and would make a great warrior.

Next was Wolfkit. "From now on, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat shall be known as Wolfpaw. Greeneye, you have trained up several warriors in turn, and now this one requires your teachings. I expect you to pass on all your skills and wisdom to this young cat, and train him up to be a fine warrior." Greeneye was close to the front to watch his friend's kits be made apprentices. He heaved himself up and padded over to Wolfkit to touch noses with him. Wolfkit was clever and quick minded, a bit like Greeneye himself. He would make a good warrior, not necessarily fighting with strength, but fighting with wits and accuracy.

Then, it was Hollykit's turn. Solarstar turned to her. "From this day forward," he meowed, "this cat shall be known as Hollypaw. Tornclaw,you are ready for your first apprentice. You were taught by Tabbysky, and I expect you to pass on everything you learnt from her and give this apprentice all the skills you learnt."

Hollypaw watched the grey-and-black tom pad up to her. She stretched up to touch noses with him.

Cheers were chanted from behind her.

"Hollypaw! Wolfpaw! Darkpaw!"

Hollypaw had never felt so happy.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Spongekit out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heya welcome back to Clouded Dusk! It's a few more chapters until we are put in the view of the main two characters, but the wait will explain a few things in preparation for future events. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

A black shadow slid through the trees. It wound around the protruding branches, whispering occasionally about the tales of StarClan, responding to her former Clan's stories. Then the tree's shadow shrunk back, and she began to head away.

Her sleek pelt and lean figure suited those of her loyal Clan, and that of the Clan she had left behind long ago. It was different to the other Clans' pelts and body shapes. Each Clan was different. She bore no grudge against the other Clans. She never had. They had traveled with her and fought beside her in her last fight.

But right now she wanted words with one of them.

Eventually, she found the cat she was looking for. It was a tom. His bright orange fur grew over a muscular body, and his amber eyes were half shut as he rested on several rocks warmed by the light.

Using the skills her Clan was born with, she snuck through the shadows and hopped lightly onto the rocks.

"I thought the Resting Rocks belonged to AquaClan." she said suddenly.

The tom gave a start, and turned his head to look at her. "StarClan has no borders." he said with a purr.

The black she-cat hopped down to sit by him.

"Your old ThunderClan was always the place prophecies began." she said, not looking at him.

The tom stiffened. "Our old Clans are far behind us now. We don't interact with their Follow-The-Code-Or-Die nonsense anymore. We slacken the code a bit, but we still follow it. We are not rogues."

"You say good words, yet I think something has kept with us."

The tom stood up and turned to her, bristling slightly. "You have found out about the prophecy, haven't you? We needed to send it to SunsetClan!"

"And why is that? My own Clan has needs too!"

"You're just jealous, aren't you? This is my Clan's business only!"

The black she-cat turned away without a word. She strode to the edge of the rock the ginger tom was lying on, and then turned back, her blazing yellow eyes trained on him.

"StarClan has no borders." she called back, and her eyes left behind a thin trail of yellow mist as she swung her head back around and disappeared off into the shadows.

* * *

Silverheart didn't speak as she gingerly picked up the borage. She had just delivered Tabbysky's kits, and though she had looked as pleased as ever, she was scared. She had had two kits. _Two _kits.

Her mind reeled back to the prophecy she had received at the Yowling a bit more than a quarter moon ago.

_Two cats are coming that hold the future of the sunset between them._

Her mind flashed to Salmonpelt for a second, and she purred to herself.

But she couldn't think of that now. Silverheart was about to pad out of the Medicine Den, when Blazingfang entered.

"Hi, Silverheart!" he said happily.

"Hi!"

"I heard that Tabbysky kitted. How many?" he asked, tilting his white head to one side.

"Two. I'm just taking this to Tabbysky now."

"Tansy?" Blazingfang asked, confused, "Isn't that extremely dangerous to queens?"

Silverheart looked at the bundle she was carrying. It was indeed tansy.

"Oh, err. I got distracted. It's supposed to be borage."

Silverheart hurriedly rushed back to her herb store and changed the tansy for borage. She brushed past Blazingfang with a quick goodbye and pushed into the Nursery.

"Tabbysky?" she called.

A mewl of response came from the corner. Silverheart walked over to where she was lying down, Solarstar next to her. Two tiny kits suckled at her belly; one ginger tabby she-cat and a creamy tom.

"Here, I got you some borage." Silverheart mewed, setting it down by her. Tabbysky blinked her thanks and licked up the stalks.

"Tabbysky, what do you think we should name them?" Solarstar asked, licking his mate's ear.

"The tom looks like the creamy line left by the sun when it sets," Tabbysky explained, "so I think we should call him Horizonkit."

"That's a good name." Solarstar purred, pushing his muzzle into her side.

"And this one is such a bright ginger, she's like the sun!"

"So Horizonkit and Sunkit. Two beautiful names for two beautiful kits." the ginger-flecked leader purred.

Silverheart decided to leave them be. She pushed out of the Nursery again and almost crashed into Twigtail.

"Oh, sorry!" Silverheart apologised, moving out of his way.

"It's alright. Can I see the kits?" the brown-and-white warrior asked.

"Sure! It's Sunkit and Horizonkit, by the way."

She watched the tom walk into the Nursery, then began to head to the Elders' Den. On the way there, she watched Hollypaw demonstrating a battle move to Shellkit and Flurrykit, while Glimmerkit was hunting Darkpaw's tail. Tornclaw must be making good progress with her training, as it had only been six sunrises since her apprentice ceremony.

Hollypaw swiped with both paws at the air, then crouched down and sprang forward, ducking under an invisible opponent's belly and raking a paw down it. Her small paws, and overall agility carried her forwards quickly. It was hard to think that she had once been a tiny, helpless kit.

Silverheart arrived in the Elders' Den. Goldpaw and Tigerpaw were sat by each elder, going through their fur for ticks. A piece of moss soaked in mouse bile sat in between them.

"Hi, do you need any help?" she asked, looking at both the apprentices.

"Yes, could you tell Flamepaw that he's taking ages to fetch that moss?" Tigerpaw replied, grooming through Badgerfoot's black and white fur.

"So, no?"

The two apprentices nodded, and Silverheart left the den. She nodded at Flamepaw as he padded past her with a large bundle of moss in his jaws. The last hunting patrol of the morning came through the rabbit tunnel that made up the entrance to camp.

Whitefoot, Shimmerheart, Salmonpelt and his apprentice Ripplepaw each carried two pieces of prey. Ripplepaw deposited a mouse and a squirrel, Shimmerheart two voles, and Whitefoot a shrew and a pigeon. Salmonpelt himself had a fat blackbird and a large rabbit.

"Well done." she purred to him.  
He purred in reply, "I do it every day. And so does everyone else here."

"But no cat can hunt as well as you."

Salmonpelt's only response was another purr.

"You'll have to see Solarstar for permission to become mates soon."

Silverheart spun around to see Beechflower settling down to start eating. Her gaze was warm. Whitefoot stood beside her. She nodded stiffly, something unrecognisable darkening her eyes.

Silverheart recalled the law of a medicine cat taking a mate. You had to ask the leader for permission, and they decided depending on how well both cats had done to earn it. Still no half-Clan relationships.

She nodded, and sat down to share the rabbit with Salmonpelt.

**Yeah, I made medicine cats able to have a mate and kits. The only reason for that is because the first version of this was written before I heard about the rule, and it didn't really work best in the third edition of it. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Welcome back to Clouded Dusk! Sunkit and Horizonkit have officially been born into the world. They were the two first OCs I ever created, so it's quite a throwback. Salmonpelt and Solarstar came after that, then- actually, it doesn't matter. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Flamepaw sat down next to Tigerpaw and waited for his mentor's instruction. Beyond Tigerpaw, was his sister Goldpaw, and then the two sisters Ripplepaw and Shrillpaw. He swallowed. The two older apprentices had passed their last assessments the previous sunrise, and they had one more test today. Flamepaw didn't want them to fail it because of them.

Blazingfang emerged out into the Training Clearing with the other mentors behind him. Flamepaw shivered as he remembered that Ripplepaw's mentor was Salmonpelt, the deputy. Tigerpaw felt his shiver, and looked at him.

"Best behaviour!" he whispered teasingly.

Flamepaw felt a bit better.

"Now," Bloodclaw began, "as part of you three's fourth assessment, you shall be on a patrol with Shrillpaw and Ripplepaw."

"It will help boost your confidence for commanding senior warriors on patrol." Waterfur added.

"These two are older than you, so they will be more experienced." Bloodclaw said.

"Now, Flamepaw."

Flamepaw jumped at his mentor's voice.

"Because you are, only by slightly, younger than Tigerpaw and Goldpaw, you shall be in charge of the patrol."

Flamepaw swallowed.

Then Salmonpelt spoke. "Now, I know you two are thinking, 'What does this have to do with our final test?'. Well, when you're in a patrol led by younger warriors, you've got to learn to take orders from them, not scorn them, and let them do the deciding themselves."

Shrillpaw and Ripplepaw nodded.

"Okay then, Flamepaw, you lead the hunting patrol away!"

Flamepaw got up with a nod to the mentors and led the other apprentices away. They hadn't gone far when they heard shrill voices.

"But mother! We want to go and explore the forest!"

"We must be behind the Nursery." Goldpaw commented.

Flamepaw recognised Stripedfur's voice as she told her kits to hush.

"...now go to sleep or play _quietly _outside. Tabbysky's kits are still young."

It had been seven sunrises since Tabbysky had given birth. One of her kits, Horizonkit, had opened his eyes, but Sunkit hadn't woken yet.

"Come on, let's hunt by The Stream." he said flicking his tail.

He led the patrol of apprentices through the forest, stopping only once to congratulate Raggedclaw on a catch. They eventually reached The Stream.

"Alright, everyone keep a lookout." Flamepaw instructed.

It wasn't long before Ripplepaw caught sight of a squirrel's bushy tail flicking outwards as it hunted for nuts on the ground. She began stalking towards it, flicking her ears for Shrillpaw to creep around it on the other side. The white she-cat bounded forwards with a yowl, startling her quarry, which ran forwards in a panic, straight into Ripplepaw's unsheathed claws.

"Great catch!" Tigerpaw said as Ripplepaw buried her catch.

Flamepaw nodded, and Goldpaw beside him did the same.

"I think we should split up." Flamepaw announced.

"Good idea. I'll take Shrillpaw and…" Ripplepaw's voice trailed off as she remembered Salmonpelt's instruction.

"Okay, you take Shrillpaw and head further down The Stream. Tigerpaw, you're good at hunting alone, you head upstream, and I'll take Goldpaw and stay around here."

* * *

Ripplepaw watched Shrillpaw bury the water vole she'd caught before carrying on.

"Flamepaw did a good job at organising back there." her sister said.

"Yeah." Ripplepaw agreed, tasting the air. She heard a mouse scuffling about in a pile of leaves, and dropped into the hunter's crouch, stalking it.

She was a leap's worth away from it, when a twig snapped, and the mouse hurried away. Ripplepaw leaped after it, but she missed, landing where it had been a heartbeat ago.

"Mouse dung!" she spat.

"Bad luck." Shrillpaw sympathised, sniffing the air.

"Hang on, I smell something!" Shrillpaw said suddenly.

"What is it?"

Then Shrillpaw relaxed, a purr of laughter rumbling in her throat. "It smells like three disobedient kits."

"Come on, let's get them."

They went forwards at a walk, but suddenly there was a deafening bellow and a loud squeal.

"Badger!" Ripplepaw yowled, charging forwards.

The huge creatures spun around and bared its fangs, stomping forward to meet her. Ripplepaw raced towards it, changed direction at the last moment, and scored her claws down the badger's right side.

It spun around, ready to face her, when a white shape landed on its back. Shrillpaw raked her claws down its back and sank her teeth into its ear. It howled in pain and tried to shake her off. Ripplepaw dived in and nipped the badger's foreleg. Shrillpaw was flung off, but instantly went back to racing around the badger, scratching at every opening.

Ripplepaw faced it from the front, lunging at its wide chest and neck, and occasionally stepping backwards to let her sister through. One of the badger's claws caught her above the eye, and she let out a faint noise of pain. Suddenly, the badger's buried its teeth into her shoulder, and she was flung away. Ripplepaw lay dazed for a moment, but then got up again.

Shellkit began to run forwards with his claws out, but Ripplepaw blocked him.

"No!" she hissed, "You're going to get yourself killed!"

There was a shriek from behind her, and Ripplepaw spun around to see the badger claw deep into Shrillpaw's chest, and then pick her up by the scruff and throw her upwards. She landed on a tree branch and hung there, head and front legs draped over one side, back legs limp over the other.

A familiar yowl split the air, and Tigerpaw came rushing through.

_Finally! Help!_

She slashed at the badger's muzzle before stepping aside to let Tigerpaw land his claws. Then she shoved Tigerpaw out the way and bit into the badger's shoulder. The badger snarled once again, before running off, out of SunsetClan territory.

The rest of the patrolling apprentices came in, followed by every mentor.

"What happened?" Salmonpelt asked, padding up to her.

"A badger happened." she panted.

"We're sorry we couldn't come sooner. We were so far upstream." Goldpaw apologised.

Ripplepaw didn't respond. Then Glimmerkit gave a squeak, "Flurrykit's acting funny!"

"Kits? What are they doing here?" Bloodclaw hissed, furious.

"They decided to go exploring without anyone's permission or supervision." Ripplepaw explained, glaring at the kits.

"Do you realise the damage you three have done?" Salmonpelt growled, walking towards them.

"Y-yes! And we're sorry!" Shellkit squeaked.

All of a sudden, there was a dull thump behind her, and Ripplepaw spun around to see Shrillpaw slumped on the ground.

"Oh no!" Beechflower cried, rushing over to her apprentice.

The apprentices gathered around her. She was hoisted onto Bloodclaw and Blazingfang's backs and rushed off to camp.

Flamepaw sat on his own, trembling. "It's all my fault," he muttered, "I chose the places."

Salmonpelt rested his tail on his back. "It's okay. The badger was just here at the wrong time."

"Now, you naughty kits can go with Goldpaw and pick up all the fresh-kill." Waterfur instructed, glaring at the three.

"Except Flurrykit. Tigerpaw, carry Flurrykit back to camp, I think she's in shock." Beechflower instructed.

"Take Flamepaw with you. Now everyone else, let's go back to camp."

The kit in shock was rushed ahead, and everyone else went at a slower pace. By the time they reached camp, everyone had gathered around the entrance, asking questions. Salmonpelt told them to go away, and led Ripplepaw to the Medicine Den.

Silverheart quickly patched up her two wounds with cobwebs and marigold, but Shrillpaw was lying still, wounds covered but still bleeding slightly.

"Thank you, Shrillpaw." she breathed to her sister.

To her surprise, Shrillpaw answered. "You finished it off."

"But you did it all."

Shrillpaw didn't get to respond. Solarstar called from the Flatstone for everyone to gather, and ordered Shrillpaw to be dragged too.

Solarstar began to speak.

"I am proud to see that our clan has such great fighters in our midst. Two of the apprentices have proved their skills over and over again. Come forth, Ripplepaw."

Ripplepaw padded forwards to where Solarstar had just landed.

"I, Solarstar, leader of SunsetClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Ripplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." she breathed, closing her eyes.

Solarstar continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Ripplepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ripplecoat. StarClan honours your eagerness and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunsetClan."

Ripplecoat barely heard the cheers as she savoured her warrior name.

"Shrillpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Shrillsong, for your battle cries will echo throughout every Yowling we visit. StarClan will honour your bravery and your willing to die to protect your Clanmates. You will always be remembered as a full warrior of SunsetClan."

Ripplecoat understood the meaning of his words. She had known from the moment she'd seen her in the Medicine Den. Solarstar licked Shrillsong's ears, and then Ripplecoat did the same.

The cheers broke out, and as they did Ripplecoat bent down towards her sister.

"You were a great sister." she whispered.

"You too, Ripplecoat. Goodbye." her words were scarcely audible.

"Goodbye, Shrillsong."

The chanting died down as she pulled away. Time seemed to stretch out forever, as Shrillsong closed her eyes for the final time, and she breathed out once more, her flanks falling to never rise again in SunsetClan.

Ripplecoat felt the warmth of the sun fade away as the fire burning inside of Shrillsong faded into cold.

**Goodbye Shrillsong! Just for a small clarification, no one goes to the Yowling on Warrior Ceremonies, or when a cat dies. Hope you enjoyed, goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya! First favourite, thank you! Not much else to say, so enjoy!**

There was a moment of silence as the black cat sheathed his claws again, and removed his paw from the loner's neck. Its whiteness was hidden by the crimson blood that coated it. He sat down and began to lick it clean.

"Good kill."

The black cat spun around to see another black cat emerge from the shadows, his yellow eyes standing out like fire.

"Just so long as it's quiet and quick, it's a good kill." the first cat replied, his white paw now stainless.

The second tom let out a _mrrow _of malicious laughter.

"You're pretty dark, considering you're kin of the cat that brought us here." the white-footed one spoke.

"Only slightly by kin." the amber-eyed one hissed back.

The first one picked up the brown tabby body and flung it roughly over the border.

"That's their fox problem now." he purred.

"Come on, let's go back to camp before our absence is noticed." the fully-black one said.

They turned around and began heading back to camp.

"StarClan isn't doing much about this, are they?" the killer said.

"No. Someday we'll be ruling StarClan." the other responded.

"Then there'll actually be some reason to have Clans."

"Have you decided which one of us is going to be starting it in StarClan, and who'll do it from the Clans yet?"

"We need the more persuasive one in StarClan. All these stupid cats do is whatever the starry-eyed morons ask them to. They'd jump off the cliff if they were asked."

The one that had asked the question nodded.

"Let's try in Leaf-bare. In at least two seasons time."

* * *

Hollypaw watched Ripplecoat sit in the center of camp, beside her sister's body. She glanced back to where her two brothers were curled up in their nests. She hoped she'd never lose either of her littermates like that. Or ever.

She knew she shouldn't be watching. It was midnight, and she was just peeking out through a small slit in the bark of the Apprentices' Den, a small hollow tree stump with ferns growing over as a roof. Hollypaw had had a bad dream about losing Wolfpaw and Darkpaw to a massive badger, but now she felt tired again.

She curled up and fell asleep, her dreams not disturbed again.

When she woke, dawn was streaming through the leafy wall. Hollypaw got up and stretched, yawning. Tigerpaw and Goldpaw had already vanished, and Flamepaw was in the Medicine Den, recovering from shock with Flurrykit. Wolfpaw was opening his sleepy eyes, and Darkpaw was still sleeping soundly.

"Wake up, you great big lump." she said, prodding him with a paw.

Darkpaw muttered something and wriggled about a bit before getting up. By then, Wolfpaw was fully-awake. Hollypaw trotted lightly out of the Den and over to the Skystone beside the Warriors' Den. The Skystone was a tall, thin rock pointing up to the sky. It was a tail-length shorter than the Flatstone, and the warriors sometimes used it to share prey on, and the kits to challenge themselves to climb up it.

Tornclaw was sat upon it, gazing out across camp. His gaze snapped to Hollypaw as soon as she came within his sight-line.

"Oh, hello Hollypaw! Today we're going hunting, then we're on the Evening Patrol before the Yowling." he announced.

"Great!" she mewed, "What are my brothers doing?"

"Well, Greyfur wants to try some harder battle moves out on Darkpaw, and Wolfpaw just left on the Dawn Patrol with Greeneye."

All of a sudden, and excited murmuring broke out. Hollypaw spun around to see Tabbysky emerging from the Nursery, Horizonkit bounding out in front of her, and Sunkit following more slowly, keeping close to her mother.

"It's their first time out." the brown-and-white queen announced, nudging Sunkit to her paws as she fell over.

Shellkit bounded over from where he was batting a leaf to Glimmerkit to the two kits.

"Hi there! Now that you're finally out of the Nursery, we can play a game!" he meowed, lashing his tail playfully.

"And I think not!" scolded Stripedfur, his mother, as she walked over to them, "You're not even supposed to _be _outside the Nursery after yesterday! Go on, in!"

Shellkit trudged in, Glimmerkit running to catch up with him. Stripedfur gave Tabbysky a swift lick on her ear before going in after them.

"Welcome to SunsetClan, young kits!" Salmonpelt mewed warmly, approaching them. Horizonkit bounded towards the black tom, whilst Sunkit padded forwards more slowly.

"You're the deputy, aren't you?" she mewed quietly.

"I'm so glad I get to meet you!" Horizonkit squealed

"You'll get to meet everyone in this Clan." said Tabbysky, licking her creamy kit.

"What about the cat that uses herbs?" Sunkit asked suddenly.

"Oh, Silverheart? She's busy treating two cats right now." Salmonpelt answered the smallest kit, glancing at the Medicine Den.

"Oh. A-and you're a warrior right?" she said, looking at Twigtail, "And you're the oldest apprentice!" she spoke to Tigerpaw.

The two toms nodded. Suddenly, Solarstar appeared.

"Hello, my beautiful kits!" he mewed, going over to them.

"Hi father!" Horizonkit squeaked, bounding over to him.

"Hello!" meowed Solarstar, licking his son's head. Sunkit bounded over too, more confident now.

Hollypaw watched them dance around their father's paws, and began to wonder what cats they'd grow up to be. Maybe one of them would be a great leader, and the other a kind medicine cat. Maybe Sunkit would live as a queen, or Horizonkit become an elder early. Perhaps Sunkit would mentor a lot of cats, and Horizonkit live to a deputy without becoming leader. Who knew?

She suddenly felt a tail flick her ears. Hollypaw spun around to see Tornclaw.

"Come on," he said, "let's go out to training."

She gave the kits one last glance before exiting.

"Let's head towards the Twisted Oak." Tornclaw said, leading the way out of camp. The trek through the forest wasn't really too interesting. The sun was shining down, and the birds were singing loudly. Hollypaw swiveled her ears from side to side, listening to the calmness of the entire territory.

At last, they reached the Twisted Oak, a gnarled and twisted old tree that grew tall at the heart of SunsetClan's territory. Tornclaw lifted his muzzle and scented the air. Hollypaw did too. Suddenly, a rustling from beside her made her ears twist round, and she scented the air there.

_Mouse_

She pinpointed it by scent rather than sight, but soon caught sight of it snuffling around a pile of leaves that had been blown off in the wind as she stalked forwards. Her paws made no sound, and she was as careful as possible to not brush any plants. She was downwind, though it was only a slight breeze that was blowing.

When she was within reach, she leaped, her own agility propelling her forwards. She landed with her paws on top of it, and Hollypaw quickly sank her teeth into the mouse's neck.

"Well done!" Tornclaw said, padding up to her. Suddenly, a branch a fox-length away from them quivered, and a squirrel hopped out onto it, unaware of the cats' presences.

"Watch this." Tornclaw suddenly said, and he slipped over to where he was in line with the squirrel. Tornclaw braced himself for a jump, and he sprang up. His front paws met the squirrel as he flew over the branch, and as he landed with the squirrel in his paws, she heard a slight 'snap' and the squirrel was dead.

"Wow!" Hollypaw exclaimed, running over, "Where did you learn that?"

"I figured it out during my last assessment. It was what gave me the extra push to be an apprentice. Tabbysky said that I was a good apprentice and learned well, but that was something that no warrior had ever done before." Tornclaw explained.

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure."

Hollypaw followed her mentor into the forest, disappearing into a clump of ferns.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll! Welcome back to Clouded Dusk! This is the first chapter in the perspective of our main character. Hopefully it will begin to get more interesting now. Enjoy!**

"Hey! Horizonkit! Wake up, we're gonna go play!"

Horizonkit's eyes flew open at the sound of Shellkit's voice calling him. He sprang to his paws and felt his mother wake beside him. She raised her head and gave him a quick lick over the ear.

"Don't be too rough and stay outside the Nursery." she told him, going to lick Sunkit's head. She wasn't awake yet.

Shellkit, Flurrykit and Glimmerkit were waiting at the entrance of the Nursery. Flurrykit had recently been in the Medicine Den because of shock, but she was better again and had been teaching Horizonkit the way that each of them did in a playfight.

Sunkit had been joining in too, but she was a bit wobbly and unsure on her paws, like she had been when they had been given a tour of the camp. She tripped over a lot, too. But right now she was asleep.

Just as he reached the entrance, his mother called over. "Hmm, Sunkit seems a bit hot. Can you fetch Silverheart, Horizonkit, please?"

Horizonkit nodded. "Sure!"

"We'll come with you, don't want you getting lost!" Glimmerkit meowed, leading the way out of the Nursery.

She was quickly overtaken by Shellkit as they walked along the edge of camp towards the Medicine Den. It was a cleft in a rock leading down into the Herb Storage (and Silverheart's Den) which was underground. It had narrow spaces in the walls which were reinforced with flat stones that were used for storing herbs. Then it sloped upwards again to a round Den for ill patients that was sheltered by ferns and protected by thick clumps of brambles and thorns.

Silverheart was sorting herbs by the shelves. Her paws were stained with poultices, and smelled strongly of marigold, and herb that grew right outside the Nursery. She looked up as Shellkit led Horizonkit and his sisters into the Den. Light shone through a thin hole in the ceiling.

"Oh, hello kits. What's the matter?" she asked, nosing a bundle of knobbly roots back into a shelf.

"Mother thinks Sunkit feels a bit hot." Horizonkit explained, pushing past the bigger kits.

"Ah, ok. I'll be right with you." Silverheart said, pushing her muzzle back into her stock and pulling it back out with a bunch of long stems with white flowers on top.

Shellkit and Glimmerkit charged out of the Medicine Den, and Horizonkit and Flurrykit followed behind Silverheart. The two kits had already started a playfight outside the Nursery. Flurrykit followed Horizonkit and Silverheart into the shallow cave, pushing through the hanging vines that covered the entrance. Silverheart sniffed Sunkit up and down, then felt her nose, ears and head.

"She's feverish." Silverheart confirmed, "I'll give her herbs for now. Give her plenty of water, and make sure she has plenty of rest. No play-fights until she's better."

"She'll be okay, won't she?" asked Tabbysky, licking Sunkit's head.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Silverheart nodded her head, then nudged a herb towards Sunkit, "Eat up, little one."

As Sunkit began to chew on the plant, Silverheart turned to Tabbysky. "It's feverfew I've given her. It should bring down the fever fairly quickly."

Tabbysky nodded, then licked Sunkit again. Suddenly, a white head poked through the ivy.

"Horizonkit! Are you coming or not? You too, Flurrykit." Shellkit called over. He was immediately shushed by his mother, Tabbysky and Silverheart.

"Sunkit needs her rest. Be quiet for StarClan's sake!" Silverheart scolded.

"Sorry." Shellkit muttered, disappearing behind the curtain.

Horizonkit exited with Flurrykit, and when he was outside, he looked at the other kits in more detail. Shellkit was white, with one brown patch and one black patch touching one another, and he had blue eyes. Glimmerkit was a lightish grey, with tiny white flecks, and she had green eyes. Then Flurrykit was white, with a few small grey patches covering her, and she had light blue eyes, lighter than Shellkit's.

All of a sudden, there was a yowl, and Shellkit crashed down onto Horizonkit's back. He collapsed to the ground and felt himself roll over and over as Shellkit pummeled him. Shellkit knocked Horizonkit about from side to side with his paws, and Horizonkit didn't know what to do. It hurt. Suddenly, he was rolled onto his side with his face in front of Shellkit's paw. He quickly nipped the white foot, then sprang up as Shellkit drew backwards.

Suddenly, Horizonkit saw a shadow in front of him, and he spun around to see Salmonpelt standing over him, looking at Shellkit with fury.

"How _dare_ you treat Horizonkit that way?" the black warrior snarled, "He is the youngest member of SunsetClan save Sunkit, and you toy him about so roughly?"

Shellkit looked scared under the deputy's burning gaze. "S-sorry." he squealed.

"And I should think so! Go on, into the Nursery with you. You're confined to the Nursery until your mother says otherwise. Tell her what happened."

As Shellkit trudged back into the Nursery, Salmonpelt spun around to Horizonkit.

"Horizonkit, are you okay?" he asked, concern overpowering his anger.

Horizonkit tested every paw before answering. "It hurt a little bit, but I'm okay."

"Good. If you start hurting, remember to tell Silverheart."

"I will."

Salmonpelt nodded and left, leaving Horizonkit with the two older she-kits.

"Come on, let's go play a _sensible _game that isn't play-fighting." Flurrykit said, waving her tail around excitedly.

"I've got one!" Glimmerkit squeaked.  
"What is it?"

Glimmerkit darted off to the fresh-kill pile and came back with the smallest mouse on it.

"Catch the mouse!" she squealed, throwing it at Flurrykit. Flurrykit squeaked with joy and leapt up to catch it. She batted it with her paws last minute to Horizonkit, and he jumped up sand caught it between his teeth. A tiny bit of blood dribbled out of the small grey body, and he savoured the taste for a moment. He knew he wasn't ready for proper fresh-kill yet, his mother said not until he was at least two moons old, but the blood still tasted good in his mouth.

Horizonkit spun in a circle and threw the mouse towards Glimmerkit again. She caught it in her claws, then flung it towards Flurrykit. It landed short this time, and Flurrykit dropped into a crouch. She slunk forwards a bit, then leaped on landed on top of the mouse.

"Wow!" Horizonkit mewed, running up to her, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Hollypaw taught me a couple of days ago. She calls it the 'hunting crouch'." Flurrykit explained, looking a little bit embarrassed.

"Wow." Horizonkit repeated. He couldn't wait to be an apprentice. Even though his kithood had only just begun.

* * *

It had been two moons. Sunkit had been cured quickly, and Shellkit, Flurrykit and Glimmerkit had been apprenticed to Raggedclaw, Tawnytail and Shimmerheart in that order. Sunkit was still wobbly on her paws, but Tabbysky and Silverheart thought that she would get better as she got older.

Horizonkit stretched into the sunlight outside and looked around camp. It was buzzing with cats, and Horizonkit could make out every single one. Salmonpelt and Silverheart were sat outside the Medicine Den, chatting excitedly. There was Shellpaw, bouncing around his mentor as they waited for more cats to join them. Solarstar was sat on top of the Flatstone, gazing around his Clan. The two elders were sat on a log outside their Den, grey muzzles stretched up towards the sun. And he could easily pick out Fireclaw, with her bright pelt standing out like real fire.

He watched the dawn patrol, Twigtail, Whitefoot, Tornclaw and Hollypaw, leave camp. He liked Twigtail, who was leading it. He came to visit the Nursery often. Hollypaw was nice, too. She was in the group of second-oldest apprentices, though not close to training completion. She was often responsible for taking him fresh-kill, as he ate that now instead of milk, and she would tell him everything that happened in the day.

Tabbysky was still nursing Sunkit occasionally. She looked tiny compared to him. Silverheart was giving her chamomile every seven sunrises for her wobbling, not for her heart or mind, in hope that she would stop soon. She _was _getting stronger.

He had decided to help train her himself, and spent most of his days throwing things for her to catch, as well as challenging her to races that he always won, but Sunkit enjoyed. Horizonkit had been sneakily listening in to a conversation that Tabbysky had had with Silverheart the other day.

"I think I may be expecting kits soon."

"Oh! That's wonderful, Silverheart."

"I know! But I'm going to need someone to fill in for my job whilst they nurse. I can get on my duties when I'm expecting, not heavily, and when they can eat fresh-kill and be aware that I'm busy sometimes, but when they nurse…"

"Don't worry, remember, Beechflower will remember a few of the herbs from when she was stuck in the Medicine Den because of her tail. I'm sure you can ask her."  
"Oh, thank you, Tabbysky."

**Beechflower has a stumpy tail, I don't know whether it's been mentioned yet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I might slow down the uploads, I haven't written past Ch.9. Oh dear. I do have literally everything planned out though, do it shouldn't be a problem. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Horizonkit was four moons old now. So was Sunkit. Silverheart had recently moved into the Nursery as she became a quarter-moon away from kitting. Beechflower now worked in the Medicine Den with advice from the newly expecting queen, until her kits were ready to be left in the Nursery at days.

And Sunkit was _still _wobbling.

SIlverheart said that she was getting stronger, though, and she would still be able to perform normal warrior duties as she got older. That had made Horizonkit feel a longing to be made an apprentice already.

Horizonkit raced out of the Nursery and almost crashed into Tigerpaw as he went past.

"Watch out!" the apprentice said, swerving to avoid him.

"Sunkit!" he called behind him.

"Yes?" came the replying mew. He spun around to see his sister racing towards him, getting faster with every day. She pulled up beside him, almost tripping over but recovering quickly.

He looked at the sun and cloudless sky. "Isn't it a lovely day today? Shall we ask mother if we can go on a walk?"

Sunkit nodded, "It is nice. Let's go do that now!"

* * *

"Hey, Tabbysky?" Horizonkit asked, looking at his stretching mother, "Can we go out for a walk today?"

"I was thinking of leaving you with Silverheart today so _I_ could go for a walk, but if you want to come and see outside camp with me by you, then I suppose you can." Tabbysky mewed, getting to her paws and squinting out through the ivy curtain.

"Aw, yeah!" Sunkit squeaked, jumping up into the air and batting a leaf that had been whisked up with her.

Tabbysky let out a _mrrow _of laughter, "Come on then, my beautiful kits. Silverheart, are you okay to be left alone for a bit?" she called back to the small silver tabby she-cat.

"Yes, I'm sure. My kits won't be coming for at least another three sunrises." she meowed back.

Tabbysky nodded and walked her kits out of the Nursery.

"Solarstar!" she called up to her mate. He pricked up his ears and and leaped down from the Flatstone where he was observing the Clan.

"What's the matter, my love?" he asked, touching his mate's nose, then licking each kit over the ear once.

"I need a walk, and these kits want to come with me. Can you spare us for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure! Just stay away from Thunderpaths!" he purred.

Horizonkit nearly forgot that he was a kit with restrictions as they ducked out of the Rabbit Tunnel. He bounded forwards, eyes glittering as he took in the lush beauty of the outside forest. Sun was shining down in golden beams as it filtered through the leafy branches of the tall trees. Ferns grew at the bases out the trees, and ivy curled its way up them.

Various other shrubs and bushes grew around, each sheltering many small leafy plants. Sunkit padded up to one and gave it a quick sniff.

"Dock." she confirmed, turning back to Horizonkit and their mother.

"Where did you learn that?" Tabbysky asked, licking her daughter's ears.

"I was spending some time with Silverheart a couple of sunrises ago. She was teaching me about cobwebs and poppy seeds and dock leaves. Then I helped her sort them!" Sunkit said, bouncing up to bat at a butterfly.

"You've been spending a lot of time around Silverheart recently, even though she's expecting kits. Why was she even in the Medicine Den?"

"She said that Beechflower wanted to go hunting, and that she also wanted to see how the herb store was. And I like her company, and her job." Sunkit explained. Tabbysky purred.

"Can we explore a bit?" Horizonkit asked.

"Oh, yes," Tabbysky meowed, "stay beside me and don't wander off."

Horizonkit obliged, and stuck close to his mother's side, looking around the forest curiously. He could hear the birds singing, like he sometimes could in the Nursery, but they sounded closer than ever before.

Suddenly, Tabbysky stopped. "Sshh." she whispered to Horizonkit and Sunkit. She dropped into a crouch, and pulled herself forwards quietly. Horizonkit suddenly heard a tiny _pitter patter _sound, and caught the familiar scent of a mouse from his experiences of choosing a meal at the fresh-kill pile.

Tabbysky suddenly leapt, and landed on something, quickly nipping its neck. She turned back around, a brown mouse dangling in her jaws.

"Oh, wow mother! That was amazing!" Horizonkit exclaimed, bouncing around his mother's paws.

"I haven't hunted in five moons." she purred, stretching, "Now come on, let's get back to Camp and then we can play hide and seek around camp."

"Oooh, yay! I love hide and seek!" Sunkit squeaked, bouncing up and down.

When they got back to camp, Tabbysky deposited her mouse onto the fresh-kill pile then stood in front of the Nursery.

"Okay, you have twenty heartbeats to hide, then I'll start coming to find you. Don't go into the Elders' Den, you'll disturb them, and if you leave camp you will be punished, okay?" Tabbysky instructed.

"Ok!" Sunkit squeaked.

"Go!"

Horizonkit quickly scanned around camp, searching for a possible hiding spot. Most cats had left camp, though a few who had been on the dawn patrol or gone hunting early still stood around, sharing tongues. It was nearly sunhigh, and everyone would be coming back to share tongues through the hottest point of the day.

Horizonkit watched Sunkit scramble up the branch that led up to the Warriors' Den, an old owl den that had widened with wear. The tree was very thick, and very tall, and had stood in the camp since before the Clans had been established. The den fit everyone in just about there, and anyone who didn't fit in took turns to sleep under the ferns surrounding the trees. When it was raining heavily, though they moved into the Nursery or Elders' Den, or tried to squeeze into the actual Den.

Sunkit jumped onto the lowest branch and crouched into the bunch of leaves growing on the end. Horizonkit saw a small hole underneath a root that was sticking up out of the ground. He ducked into the earthy cave and looked out to see his mother begin walking around camp, scenting the air. Horizonkit rolled about in the soil, hoping it would disguise his scent.

Twigtail, who was watching them from across camp and had figured out the game, nodded at his tactic, then turned back to speak with Shimmerheart. She was also watching. Horizonkit felt himself glow with pride. A warrior had just agreed with his hiding technique! Pushing it aside for a breath, his flicked his gaze back to his mother. She was checking around the Apprentices' Den.

Horizonkit crept deeper into his hole, feeling himself back up against the wall. He vaguely heard Sunkit's branch's leaves rustle as she crept deeper into them. Tabbysky's head snapped around as one or two floated to the ground. She began to stalk towards the Den.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain jolted through Horizonkit, and he yelped and jumped up, only to bang his head on the ceiling. He spun around, trying to find what had hurt him. Then he stopped. The pain had come from inside him!

Tabbysky was walking more quickly now. She had heard both the noises and knew where her kits were. Horizonkit gritted his teeth to stop another yelp as another, less painful jolt jabbed at his heart.

Then, there was a loud thumping sound, followed by the scrape of pelts against rock as cats hurried through the tunnel. The scent of blood mingled with SunsetClan scent appeared, as well as a horrible trace of something else. All of a sudden, five familiar but blood-stained cats appeared from the tunnel: Stripedfur, Whitefoot, Salmonpelt, Tornclaw and Hollypaw.

Horizonkit bounded out of his tunnel, and Sunkit dropped ungracefully out of the tree. Tabbysky hurried to her kits and wrapped her tail around them protectively. Solarstar leaped down from the Flatstone and hurried over to his mate, pressing up against his side.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"We found fox trails, so we followed them." Salmonpelt explained, "We ran into Tornclaw hunting with Hollypaw on the way so they came with us. We found the Den and were about to report it back when two foxes appeared and attacked us."

"Foxes?" Silverheart cried, sticking her head out of the Nursery.

"It's alright, Silverheart, we chased them off. They left Clan territory and we won't be seeing them any time soon." Salmonpelt reassured his mate.

"Good." Solarstar said.

Beechflower stuck her head out of the Medicine Den and called the injured cats in for treatment one by one. Silverheart checked them once they had been treated to see if the needed anything else. Horizonkit left his mother's side and padded over to Hollypaw, who had already been healed.

"Hi! Did you join in the fight? Were you hurt? Are you okay?" he asked the brown-and-white she-cat.

"Oh, hi Horizonkit! Yes, I joined in the fight, but I only got a couple of scratches." she said in return.

"Can you tell me what happened in the battle?"

"Sure! Listen closely."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Nothing much to say, I guess, so let's get on with the chapter. Oh, and the allegiances have been updated if you want to go and find them. Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

"One more day!"

Horizonkit squealed and jumped into the air, brushing his paw against the roof. Sunkit leaped over him as he landed, landing lightly on her small paws.

"Now, now, calm down." Tabbysky purred, brushing her tail over Horizonkit's head.

A dark ginger tabby face lifted up from a bundle of kits.

"Are you going to be an apprentice tomorrow, Horizonkit?" the kit asked, getting up and stretching and waking up the other kits.

"Yes, Rushkit, tomorrow I'll be sleeping in the Apprentices' Den!"

"What about Sunkit?" a small black-and-white tabby she-kit mewed.

"I'll be sleeping in the Medicine Den! I'll officially be a medicine cat tomorrow, Springkit!" Sunkit meowed happily.

Horizonkit nodded, reminiscing the talk he'd watched her have with Silverheart in the Medicine Den yesterday. Her eyes had glowed with a wisdom far beyond her age, and he'd almost been scared of her. She had spoken so calmly, too, like a StarClan warrior had possessed her.

_"Silverheart?"_

_"Yes, Sunkit?"_

_"I've decided that I would like to be a medicine cat."_

_"Oh, really? Why is that?"_

_"I like your job, healing cats that are injured and curing them in marvelous ways. I tasted herbs on my tongue when I was only two moons old, and it coursed through me, the feeling of being better. I want to work with the forest, not to fight against others of my own kind. I want to walk with the stars, and explore their mysteries, as well as understand their prophecies, so, please Silverheart. Please can you teach me in the ways of a medicine cat?"_

Silverheart had listened throughout Sunkit's speech with a very interested look on her face. She had accepted his sister as her apprentice, and had gone to speak to Solarstar with her right away.

Now Silverheart sat grooming her two other kits, Mallowkit, a dark brown tabby she-kit, and Flowerkit, a tortoiseshell and light ginger she-kit. She looked up as Sunkit announced her new job and nodded.

"That's right, Sunkit. I will train you as much as I can while my kits are still in the Nursery, and I have agreed with Stripedfur that she will look after them as best as she can while I am busy." she said, licking each of her kits' ears.

"You won't leave us forever, will you?" Flowerkit squeaked.

"No, no, of course not sweetie." Silverheart mewed, "I will just be busy because I have a special job, and you will be taken care of by Stripedfur. But by the time you're apprentices, you'll be the most independent kits in the Clan!"

Tabbysky turned to Horizonkit and Sunkit again. "Now then, let's play the game of hide and seek that we never finished two moons ago. You can hide, I will find you. It can be your first assessment." she mewed.

"Okay!" Sunkit squeaked, dropping into a crouch and stalking forwards.

"Ready?"

"Yep!" Horizonkit squealed.

"Okay, go!"

Horizonkit ran out of the Nursery, taking a second to stretch into the morning sunshine. Most warriors had left camp, only a select few like Fireclaw and Shimmerheart who had been on the dawn patrol remained. Sunkit had completely disappeared already, and Horizonkit knew that if he didn't hide quickly he'd be left out in the open.

He saw a slight opening behind the Elders' Den, a thick hazel bush with a hidden entrance, and ran towards it. Both the elders had been escorted to a pool near camp to drink since it was such a lovely day. It was shady and cool behind the Elders' Den, and it looked as though no one had found the spot in a while. Horizonkit crouched down.

"Hey! Horizonkit!"

Horizonkit spun around to see Sunkit couched slightly further in behind the den.

"Sunkit? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? More like what are _you _doing here! I was hiding in this space first!"

Horizonkit was just about to respond when he heard Tabbysky come out of the Nursery.

"Well, we're going to have to hide here together, she's coming!" he hissed.

A stone landed in front of him.

Horizonkit spun around in time with Sunkit and looked upwards. Nothing.

"Perhaps it was some prey." she whispered, lifting her muzzle up to scent the air. Then there was a flash of silver, and a tiny glowing fleck floated down. It landed on a leaf and shimmered slightly before disappearing.

"There's definitely something there." Horizonkit said.

"Should we investigate?" Sunkit asked, looking up and squinting. There was a slightly steep wall close to them that was about their height, then a small grassy slope that led up to the barrier. Horizonkit stuck his head out from behind the den so that it couldn't be seen but he could see. Tabbysky was sniffing around the base of the Warriors' Den.

"Okay, when I say go, we go, okay?"

"Okay." Sunkit responded, tensing.

Tabbysky began climbing the tree branch. Horizonkit watched her stand at the top, then stick her head inside.

"Go!"

Horizonkit quickly scrambled up the slope, Sunkit climbing up beside him. He knew that Tabbysky would turn around soon, and he didn't want another cat to follow them and scare off whatever it was they were following. He ran forwards on the grassy slope with his sister at his side just in time to see a silver tail tip disappear through a gap in the barrier.

Horizonkit looked at Sunkit. She nodded. Horizonkit ducked through the hole first. It was just about the right size for him, though a few thorns tugged small tufts of fur off his skin. He would report this after they'd finished. Even if this expedition out of camp would be a secret, he didn't want foxes sneaking into camp.

Sunkit fit through more easily, being smaller. She shook her fur out again then turned forwards and gasped. Horizonkit snapped his head around to where she was looking and felt his mouth fall open.

Two cats, a grey tabby she-cat and a yellow she-cat were sitting opposite them, calmly gazing at them. Their pelts were coated in a mist of silver and starry glimmers as well, and Horizonkit could see it lighting up their eyes and staining the ground beneath their paws.

"Greetings," the grey tabby said, "I am Lunargaze, a former SunsetClan warrior and also Solarstar's sister."

"And I'm Yellowfern. I used to be a warrior too, but it was a while ago. Hollypaw, you know Hollypaw? And her siblings? I was her grandmother." the yellow she-cat meowed.

"You're from StarClan, aren't you?" Sunkit whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, young one. And we are so very glad that you will be joining us as a medicine cat to enter the wonders of StarClan." Lunargaze said. Sunkit dipped her head.

"Now, Horizonkit, we may not appear to you, but we shall be responsible for Sunkit in her dreams." Yellowfern meowed.

"But that is not why we came to you." Lunargaze continued, " We have something greatly important to teach you. It has been foretold that you two cats will be very special. You will have powers that no cat has ever held in their paws before. Trust our word."

"Horizonkit, you shall be one with the sunset, and no danger in this Clan shall pass you unnoticed." Yellowfern mewed, "And Sunkit, with your wisdom comes analysis, and great knowledge of herbs in your duty as a medicine cat."

"But-" Horizonkit began.

"You will understand when the time comes." Lunargaze meowed before disappearing with Yellowfern.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Flatstone for a Clan meeting!"

Horizonkit bounded to the mouth of the Nursery and gazed out at the camp as warriors apprentices and the two elders padded out of Dens or the shadows around the edge to sit below the Flatstone. Solarstar was stood on the Flatstone, gazing around his Clanmates. Horizonkit felt himself ready to burst with excitement as Sunkit leaped and landed beside him.

"I can't believe it's finally here!" she squeaked.

"I know! It took forever!" he replied, bouncing.

"And now it's time for you to go out there and shine like good kits." Tabbysky mewed, padding over, "It's time for you to become apprentices, and not to be kits anymore. You will be in the real world, and under threat of any dangers. You will have to watch over yourselves, but just remember that me and your father are so, so proud of you. Now, we will go outside, and when Solarstar calls you forwards, you will walk like dignified kits, but I want to see a spring in your step. Understand?"

"Yes, mother." Sunkit and Horizonkit mewed in unison.

"Then follow me."

Horizonkit followed his mother out of the Nursery, Sunkit just behind him. He could feel his excitement showing on his face, and his eyes glittering. Silverheart and her kits had already left, and they were sitting down in the crowd. They moved aside as Tabbysky led her kits to sit down, and Silverheart pressed close up to Salmonpelt.

Solarstar continued. "Today two kits are ready to become apprentices. Come forth, Horizonkit, Sunkit."

Horizonkit walked forwards, bouncing slightly like Tabbysky had told them. Solarstar was gazing down at them warmly.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this cat shall be known as Horizonpaw. Twigtail, you have had no apprentices since you were made a warrior, and your time for one is long overdue. I trust you to mentor him well."

Horizonpaw looked up in delight as Twigtail approached him happily. He liked Twigtail because he used to visit him in the Nursery a lot as well as Hollypaw. Horizonpaw stretched up his neck and touched his nose to touch his.

"Now, Sunkit. You have chosen to place your paws on a different path, and Silverheart is going to be the cat to guide you. You shall be known as Sunpaw, and may StarClan light your path." Solarstar mewed to his daughter. Silverheart left her kits and padded to the front, touching her new apprentice's nose.

Solarstar called the ceremony to a close, and Horizonpaw turned to Twigtail.

"What shall we do first?" he asked.

"Follow me, you can see the territory."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Clouded Dusk has been updated once again! Please review, I need the constructive criticism and to know if you liked it. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

Horizonpaw followed Twigtail through a maze of trees. The birds were singing beautifully, and the sunshine was beaming down. Twigtail seemed to know the way off by heart, and Horizonpaw was confused as to how he was going to learn it.

"Now, pay attention to the unique things around you on this route." Twigtail meowed without looking back, "Like for example, that clump of ferns. They will be a good landmark to remember because they look different to the other ferns around here, because of the way they are split."

Horizonpaw looked at where he was pointing with his tail and noticed a clump of ferns that were one at the bottom, but split as they grew upwards.

"What else is there around here that's unique?" Horizonpaw asked.

"Trees." Twigtail said dryly.

Horizonpaw laughed.

"Heh, there are a few other things around here, I'll point them out as we go along." Twigtail meowed.

He pointed out a tree stump coated in ivy and three hanging vines weaved together.

"The Ivy Stump," and "The Woven Vine." was what Twigtail had called them. Soon, they came to a stop as the trees thinned out and gave way to an open field.

"This is the GrassClan border. It's at this scent line here, learn their scent." Twigtail instructed, padding over slightly to refresh one of the SunsetClan scent markers. Horizonpaw obliged and sniffed. They smelled of daisies, dandelions and open fresh air. He could also smell familiar scents like those of Salmonpelt and Greeneye.

Next, Twigtail led him to a wide, yet shallow stream. It was beautiful, and clear to the cloudless sky.

"This is The Stream. It's too shallow for fish, but it's our main source for drinking, and some cats like to sit in it in hot greenleafs." Twigtail said. Horizonpaw dipped his paw in. It was cool, but still a bit cold, and he took it back out with a splash.

"It's also the way to Gatherings, and a funny story is that once when Ripplecoat was Ripplepaw, she walked in the stream all the way to a Gathering. She rolled in it when they arrived, then bounded over to one of her friends in GrassClan and shook her pelt out all over her!" Twigtail mewed with a laugh in his throat.

"Oh, really? Haha! I bet they weren't impressed." Horizonpaw purred.

"Not at all. They're a warrior now, they were made one a moon after Ripplecoat. Rabbitfoot, I think her name is."

All of a sudden, a white shape streaked past him, with a brown and black line of speed in the middle of it. It leaped into the water with a splash and rolled about.

"Shellpaw, what are you doing?" Twigtail asked as Shellpaw stretched his paws in the air whilst lying on his back. His muzzle was stretched upwards neck up was out of the water.

"I had an argument with a bramble thicket," Shellpaw explained, "so Raggedclaw told me to go in The Stream to wash it off."

"Why were you running so fast?" Horizonpaw asked.

"So I can get to training quickly! Raggedclaw was just about to show me this amazing battle move where I roll under an opponent's belly, and I snap upwa-" Shellpaw broke off, "Actually, I'm sure you'll learn when your in battle training."

Then he leaped out of The Stream and shook his pelt before rushing away into the trees.

Horizonpaw looked at his mentor, expecting to see a look of pleasured exhaustion on it. Instead, there was a grave sincerity.

"That's Raggedclaw's signature move. The Up-snap. He dives under a cat's belly, then thrusts his head upwards and bites into whatever's above him. It usually tears a hole into the poor cat's chest or belly. It's like a very slow and painful death move. I hope he told Shellpaw to only use it as a last resort." Twigtail murmured, digging his claws into the ground.

Then he looked up and brightened. "But I'm sure Raggedclaw knows what he's doing. Come on, I'll show you the next border. Oh, and The Stream has markers where our territory ends near StarShines."

"What's StarShines?" Horizonpaw asked.

"Oh, it's the place where all four Clans meet. A hill, where StarClan enchant the surroundings so that nothing but the four Clans can enter on the full moon and half moon. At the half moon, the medicine cats meet at the hill and they go into an underground cavern with a small hole that lets moonlight shine through. There, there's a small, shallow river of water that surrounds a glowing silver rock. They are called the Moonflow and the Moonrock. The medicine cats sit on small stones poking out of the water and sleep so that they can share dreams with StarClan." Twigtail explained.

"Oh, okay."

The next border was in a thick forest. The trees began to grow thicker, and it became darker. The trees gave way to pine trees, and the floor felt spongy and it was covered in pine needles.

Twigtail stopped as the strong scent of cats began to fill the air.

"This is the border line with NightClan. Remember the scent." he instructed.

Horizonpaw crouched down and sniffed at a scent-marked bush. All of a sudden there was a hiss, and Horizonpaw jumped backwards just as a grey paw with claws unsheathed swiped at where his nose had been a few seconds ago. He yowled in alarm and unsheathed his claws.

A grey she-cat jumped out from behind the bush.

"Oh, StarClan, I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to jump." she meowed apologetically, "I'm Cinderfall."

"I'm Horizonpaw, and it's okay. It's my first time out as an apprentice, and my mentor is showing me the scent lines." Horizonpaw introduced himself to her.

"Who is your mentor?" Cinderfall asked.

"Me." said Twigtail, rounding a bush.

"Oh, hi Twigtail!" Cinderfall mewed.

"Hi, Cinderfall! Thanks for saving my pelt in that AquaClan attack, by the way." Twigtail said.

"Oh, no problem. Bye!" she meowed, then padded off into the shadows.

"She seemed nicer than NightClan do in stories." Horizonpaw mewed.

"She's the only decent cat in NightClan." his mentor warned, "You can't trust a single hair on any of the other cats' pelts!"

Horizonpaw immediately stopped imagining a group of cats floating on clouds with smiley faces.

"Come on, I'll show you some of the other parts of the territory. I'll start with the Twisted Oak."

The Twisted Oak was a large, sturdy tree with long twisted branches and roots.

"Now, this is a good place for prey. Mice and voles hide in the roots, and many birds gather in the branches. Understand?" Twigtail explained.

"Yes!" Horizonpaw confirmed.

"Now onto the Training Clearing."

The Training Clearing was a flat area surrounded by trees and shrubbery.

"This is where your basic training lessons will take place. It has enough space for fighting and hunting practise, and it is close to camp so we can avoid losing too much energy coming over."

Twigtail looked around. "I think we have just one more place to visit."

"Where?" Horizonpaw asked. The sun was beginning to sink.

"Follow me."

Twigtail led him slowly through the forest. "I'm going to take you to the Cliff. It's a very steep drop that no cat could survive, and there is a raging river below. But that's not why we're going now."

All of a sudden, there was a thunderous sound from behind them, accompanied by the strong scent of SunsetClan. Horizonpaw stared behind him, picking up his pace slightly. As the sound grew louder, he began to pick out individual scents. Fireclaw, Darkpaw, Salmonpelt…

Then his father burst out from the trees.

"Solarstar?" Horizonpaw called.

Then, Salmonpelt, Treewhisker, Bloodclaw and Whitefoot raced out behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked his mentor.

"Watch and follow." Twigtail responded.

He gasped as all of SunsetClan came running out of the trees. Twigtail padded back a few paces. He fell into step beside his sister Treewhisker and began running forwards with them. Horizonpaw crouched down as the first few cats raced past, then fell into step beside Hollypaw.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't you know? We're going to the Yowling!" she replied, looking at him.

_The Yowling! Of course!_

Now that he knew what was going on, he began to feel a new blood coursing through him. Generations before him had repeated this sacred action, each with one word yowled.

Solarstar led the cry. "Sunset! SUNSET!"

Everyone took it up. Horizonpaw was howling it himself before long.

As they reached the cliff, where the sun was setting, they stopped. The cries died down as everyone admired the beautiful sunset. Horizonpaw felt his eyes glow in the light.

_This is where I belong._

**The Yowling probably won't happen often, but I put it there for tradition and a nice way to end some chapters. Thank you everyone for reading so far, please review, and good bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey ya'll! Hope you've had a great day! Not much to say, R+R, and enjoy!**

**Oh, if you go through the Allegiances that I published can you look at the apprentices and kits that are ****_NOT _****in SunsetClan and suggest warrior names in the reviews? Thanks! On to the chapter!**

The she-cat walked through the dark, bare forest, her eyes alight with fear. There was no moon, no stars, and she was completely alone.

Or so she thought.

Then, a familiar shriek of pain began echoing through the trees. The she-cat's eyes widened and she began muttering "Oh no, oh no, oh no…" under her breath. She gasped as she saw a familiar white pelt slumped over the tree branch ahead of her.

_Not again!_

The white cat fell lifeless to the ground and vanished immediately. There was another shriek and blood suddenly appeared on the ground in front of her, as well as on the tree the she-cat had fallen from.

Then she was falling. The ground had disappeared beneath her. She screamed as she fell, down, down...further into the never-ending torture. Suddenly, she stopped. She caught a glimpse of a huge, muscular figure with gleaming yellow eyes.

"It was all your fault!" he spat, then she was falling again.

* * *

Horizonpaw woke up to a ray of golden sunlight streaming down onto his back. He rolled over, then got up, careful as to not disturb Tigerpaw who had been night hunting the previous night.

Twigtail was just emerging from the Warriors' Den, yawning. He stretched, then saw his apprentice and hurried over.

"Hi, Horizonpaw! I spent a bit of time last night planning out a couple of training sessions. Today I think we'll start with hunting. The basics."

"Great! Now I can really be an asset to the Clan."

"Hail ye, O mighty mentor. Gone are your nights of sleep."

Twigtail spun around and smacked someone. "Treewhisker!" he squeaked.

His sister laughed. "Sorry. But you will be up most nights. Apprentices want only the best lessons from mentors."

"Haven't you got work to do?" he asked, beginning to push his sister towards the exit.

"Sure. I am going to be busy planning out the next 15 training sessions for my next five apprentices."

"Treewhisker, I swear to StarClan-"

"All right, all right! I'm going!" and she bounded out of camp with a nod to Salmonpelt.

Twigtail sighed and led Horizonpaw out of camp.

* * *

"The first thing you've got to remember about hunting is: 'Don't make a sound'."

Twigtail faced him from where he was stood in the Training Clearing. Horizonpaw lifted his paws up and put them down. They made a slight 'thump'.

"Avoid brushing against any bushes or low-hanging branches, and make sure you don't step on any twigs." Twigtail explained.

"But how do you not make a sound with your paws?" Horizonpaw asked.

"Simple. You just place your paws down lighter."

Horizonpaw tried again, deliberately placing his paws down slowly and lightly. He smiled when they didn't make a sound.

"Tried it? Great. Now I'll show you the hunter's crouch."

Twigtail dropped into a crouching position and began to stalk forwards, keeping his head straight forward and his tail up off the ground but not too high. He crept forward until he was within three tail-lengths of a leaf. Then, he sprang silently and without warning, landing perfectly on the leaf.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Horizonpaw exclaimed, running up to his mentor.

"Thank you. Now your turn."

The creamy tom nodded and crouched down, trying to mimic Twigtail.

"Back legs in a bit: you'll need them for the leap."

"Tail up and stop swishing it. You need to be as silent as possible."

"Head out straight!"

"Perfect! Now go!"

Horizonpaw followed each of his mentor's instructions as best as he could and then began to creep forwards. Twigtail replaced the leaf a fox-length ahead of him.

"Now, although their heads are full of thistledown, prey can smell us too. You have to remember to stay downwind of them. Are you downwind of the leaf?" Twigtail asked.

Horizonpaw stopped moving and twisted his ears to feel the wind. He nodded when he felt it blowing lightly down from him.

"Okay, brilliant. Creep up, then jump!"

Horizonpaw continued to stalk the leaf, beginning to imagine it was a real mouse. Its scent was wafting towards him. This was it, if he didn't catch this lovely, juicy mouse then all of his Clan would starve. The clearing around him became a lush forest, bushes and trees surrounding him. He stepped over a twig, growing closer to his quarry with every pawstep. He avoided a leaf, then sprang. He sank his teeth into the neck of the mouse.

Horizonpaw's vision suddenly faded. He was back at the Training Clearing. He was close to the edge where the grass and the trees started growing. He looked back. There was the leaf. He must have overshot.

His heart dropped, but then he realised. There was definitely something in his jaws. Horizonpaw looked down. There was the fat mouse, ready for an enjoyable meal.

"Well I never."

Twigtail padded over.

"That was an amazing catch! I don't know how you did it! First try!"

Horizonpaw flattened his ears against his head in embarrassment.

"But I'm sure most cats get it first time. I'm still around average. I'll still just be a normal warrior." he responded.

Twigtail's happiness gave way to a seriousness. He beckoned his apprentice over.

"Horizonpaw, listen to me. No cat gets it first time. Your father didn't, and he's a leader now. Salmonpelt didn't, and he's the deputy and best hunter in the Clan. Me, Blazingfang, Waterfur, Fireclaw and Ripplecoat didn't get it first time, even under the teaching of such great cats. It's not skills that makes a leader, it goodness, truthfulness and charisma. And a bit of that skill. Do you understand me?" he explained.

Horizonpaw looked up. "Yes."

Twigtail's eyes brightened. "Good. Let's get back to camp and you can give your prey to Silverheart's kits. I'm sure they'll like it."

* * *

Horizonpaw stuck his head into the Nursery. Immediately, four heads shot up from under a silver tail.

"Hi Horizonpaw!" Rushkit meowed, leaping up and rushing over to him. Mallowkit, Springkit and Flowerkit followed their brother quickly.

"Hello kits!" Horizonpaw replied. Silverheart looked up.

"Oh, good afternoon Horizonpaw! How has your day been?" she asked.

"It was good! I caught my first mouse!" he picked up his mouse again to show it off to the kits.

"Wow!" Mallowkit exclaimed.

"When I'm an apprentice, I'm gonna catch a really big mouse!" Rushkit declared.

"How was Sunpaw today?" Horizonpaw asked to Silverheart.

"Oh, she's becoming a great medicine cat. She can quickly remember herbs, and she almost seems to know what they do just by scenting them!" Silverheart explained happily, "She could probably take over from Beechflower now!"

Horizonpaw left the mouse for the four kits to enjoy and decided to visit his sister. She was in the Herb Storage, picking up thin, knobbly roots out from a shelf.  
"Hi Sunpaw!" he mewed, walking in further. She turned around.

"Oh, hi Horizonpaw!" she replied, picking out the last root.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching as she picked up the roots and took them to a small pool that he had never noticed before. It was a hollow that a small cat could fit through with a pool below it.

Sunpaw carefully took a vine that had both of its ends draped over either side of the small ledge that it was on and tied the ends around the top of each root, keeping the main vine up there. She dropped the roots into the pool, the vine keeping them from sinking.

"I'm washing the dirt off these burdock roots. They're good for rat bites."

"Cool contraption." Horizonpaw stated, looking at the vines.

"Eh, it makes life easier." Sunpaw replied.

"Just like not having to sleep with you snoring all night."

"Hey!"

**Was it good? Who do you think had the dream? Who knows? I do, mwahahaha. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Woo, double digits! We have reached our tenth chapter! Let's get on with the story.**

It had been seven sunrises. Horizonpaw was excelling in his hunting and he had begun his fighting training two sunrises ago. He was strong, but far from ready.

But that's not why he was sat below the Flatstone with the rest of the Clan.

Solarstar leapt onto the Flatstone and began his speech.

"This morning, I am proud to announce that, after a talk with three warriors today, three if our apprentices are ready to become warriors. Come forth, Tigerpaw, Goldpaw and Flamepaw."

The three apprentice looked around in shock and surprise. It didn't look as though they'd been expecting this. Nevertheless, they padded forwards to meet Solarstar as he jumped down from the Flatstone. They were, however, blocked by Beechflower as she ran forwards to meet her kits: Tigerpaw and Goldpaw.

They tried to duck away, but there was no stopping her as she coated them in licks. Flamepaw began laughing, but he was assaulted by _his _mother, Shimmerheart.

"Uh... I understand you are proud of your kits, but this ceremony needs to happen before the next Gathering." Solarstar said when a few more heartbeats passed. The two queens broke away from the apprentices, who now looked shinier than ever.

"Right, sorry." Beechflower apologised. The apprentices carried on walking.

"I, Solarstar, leader of SunsetClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Tigerpaw, Flamepaw and Goldpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Flamepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Flamestorm. StarClan honours your faith and your loyalty."

Solarstar rested his chin on the newly-named Flamestorm's head, and he licked his shoulder respectively.

"Goldpaw, from now on you shall be known as Goldspeckle. StarClan honours you thoughtfulness and kindness."

Solarstar repeated the gesture to Goldspeckle, who licked his shoulder too.

"From this day forward, you shall be known as Tigerstripe. StarClan honours your bravery and strength."

The gesture was repeated one last time, then everyone began cheering.

"Flamestorm! Goldspeckle! Tigerstripe!" they chanted. Horizonpaw joined in. He was happy for his former denmate, but he still longed to be a warrior soon. And a few days ago he had wanted to be an apprentice.

Horizonpaw followed his mentor into the Training Clearing. Shellpaw, Flurrypaw, Glimmerpaw and their respective mentors were already sat there waiting.

"Finally, you've shown up! Great StarClan, I was starting to thin-" Shellpaw was cut off.

"Are we all here? Brilliant." Raggedclaw said, removing his tail from a rather annoyed Shellpaw's mouth.

"Okay then, today we are going to practice fighting moves against each other." Twigtail explained, "Each of you has rehearsed your moves on a mentor that will react as he needs to react. Today, you will fight against a cat that will fight back with their own tactics and will be unpredictable."

"This is how it will be in a real fight, but if anyone is seen inflicting a real wound with claws unsheathed, there will be consequences." Shimmerheart added.

Raggedclaw took charge. "Right then, let's see. We'll try Shellpaw versus Glimmerpaw and Horizonpaw versus Flurrypaw. Begin!"

Horizonpaw took his place opposite the white-and-grey she-cat. They circled each other for a few heartbeats, their challenging gazes daring each other to make the first move. He received a pang in his chest, but he couldn't tell whether it was from excitement or nervousness. Horizonpaw darted in and swiped down Flurrypaw's side, only to hit air as she sprung backwards.

Flurrypaw raced around him and delivered two blows to his hindquarters before going to run away. Horizonpaw spun around and clamped his jaws into her tail. She was yanked backwards and fell forwards. He jumped onto her back.

"Give up!" he hissed into her ear.

"Never!" she smirked, and sprang up.

Horizonpaw managed to land on all fours, but the force of the landing made him hesitate for a second. Flurrypaw took advantage of his stop and ran forwards to fake claw him.

She stopped dead.

Flurrypaw's eyes widened with fear and dark memories. Her fur began to bristle and her ears were pricked. Tawnytail cocked his head.

"Flurrypaw? What's wrong?" he asked his apprentice.

Twigtail suddenly tensed too, and he scented the air. His leafy green eyes flew open.

"Badger!" he yowled as a black-and-white striped, huge creature crashed through the undergrowth and into the Training Clearing.

Shellpaw and Glimmerpaw broke up their fight when they heard the badger roar. Raggedclaw immediately sprung into action, unsheathing his claws and running at the badger with a yowl of challenge. His apprentice followed behind quickly; Shellpaw loved fighting. Shimmerheart and Glimmerpaw followed slower, ready to back them up. Twigtail soon followed with Tawnytail behind him.

Horizonpaw unsheathed his claws. He was going to fight. Raggedclaw and the others were blocking the badger from progressing further, scratching it when they could. Glimmerpaw was swiped away and the badger progressed further into the Clearing. Horizonpaw ran around to its right side and launched at the badger. He felt his claws hook into its pelt, and he sunk his teeth into its shoulder. It growled and shook him off.

The battle was taking more of a circle form now. The stripy beast was in the center, clawing at the cats surrounding him. It quickly became more chaotic. It rushed here and there, scratching cats. Raggedclaw faced it from the front, and it turned to lumber towards him. The black-and-grey tom leaped over it, spinning around in mid-air as it went. He clawed down the badger's back from behind.

Raggedclaw was knocked backwards by a kick and he sprawled over the ground, dazed temporarily. Tawnytail was swept aside, and everyone began backing away. Horizonpaw realised that Flurrypaw had not joined in the battle whatsoever, and saw her frozen at the edge of the Clearing, eyes wide.

_The badger was crashing straight towards her._

"Flurrypaw! Dodge!" he yowled at her, running towards her. She didn't move. She didn't even flinch as the badger clawed her shoulder.

"It's all my fault," she whispered, over and over again.

Horizonpaw scratched the badger through a muscle and began to push Flurrypaw away when he realised that she wasn't going to move. The badger grazed him slightly, but Raggedclaw had recovered and was attempting to drag it backwards. He extended its shoulder wound and the badger howled and crashed back through the undergrowth.

Tornclaw, Greyfur, Greeneye and their respective apprentices came running in.

"What happened? We thought we could hear fighting!" Tornclaw panted.

"A badger happened." Tawnytail grimaced.

"If you could track it and make sure it's over the border, we'd be grateful. We have wounds that need tending to." Shimmerheart requested, looking at the cats.

Tornclaw dipped his head. "Very well."

Horizonpaw caught sight of Hollypaw's eyes filled with concern before she padded away.

* * *

Horizonpaw winced and began to squirm as his sister continued to apply the poultice.

"For StarClan's sake, hold still! You're being a real pain in the tail." Sunpaw grumbled, dragging him back into place.

"Are you nearly done?" he moaned.

"One more, and there!"

Horizonpaw broke free from his sister's grip and began to head to the exit of the Den.

"Sunpaw, you should treat your patients with more respect!" Silverheart scolded.

"Sorry, Silverheart, but it's hard to when they aren't treat _me _with any respect!"

Silverheart laughed. "Anyway, come on Flurrypaw, let's get that wound patched up then we're done for the day."

But Flurrypaw broke away.

"I-it's fine. I don't need any medication. It doesn't hurt!" she lied, hurrying out of the Den before anyone could treat her

Silverheart sighed. "That little kit has been scared recently. StarClan knows why. Here, Horizonpaw, take this mouse to her. I put some thyme in it."

Horizonpaw obediently picked up the mouse and left the Medicine Den. He followed the white-and-grey she-cat into the Apprentices' Den and passed her the mouse.

"Here, Flurrypaw, you need to eat." he said, settling down beside her. She sighed and began to eat the mouse. If she noticed the thyme, she didn't point it out. Blood was crusted around the scar she had received. Horizonpaw knew she hadn't gone to wash it.

He sighed and curled up with his fur touching Flurrypaw's.

* * *

It was midnight when he woke up. Horizonpaw had had a peaceful sleep, and he didn't know why he'd woken. A 'pang' had run through him and he just felt...colder.

Then he realised.

Flurrypaw was gone.

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger! I bet you will never guess what happens! I'll update the allegiances, so you might wanna go check them out. Anyway, bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I apologise in advance for anyone hating me for the events of this chapter. With that being said, enjoy!**

Horizonpaw snuck out of camp easily. It turned out that Blazingfang was a terrible guard. A good mentor and warrior, but he was a heavy sleeper. It looked as though Flurrypaw had taken advantage of his closed eyes too.

He followed her scent trail through the forest, keeping his ears pricked and his pawsteps silent. Horizonpaw kept all of his senses sharp: the nighttime was the day for most badgers and foxes, as well as a few owls.

From the snapped twigs and fur caught on branches, it didn't look as though Flurrypaw had been watching where she was going or paying attention to her obvious existence and vulnerability to others. At least it made Horizonpaw's job easier.

Horizonpaw knew where she was headed, even if she didn't. The grass shortened, the undergrowth started to disappear and the trees thinned out until they were gone. There was Flurrypaw, sitting at the very edge of the cliff and silently watching the stars.

"Flurrypaw!" Horizonpaw called, "Come away from there! You'll fall off!"

Flurrypaw didn't move whatsoever.

"The Yowling was 16,164 heartbeats ago!" he added, hoping to get her attention better.

Flurrypaw let out a small, sad laugh. "I watched the Yowling. I came back here to think. To put shame on myself."

"Why? You've never done anything wrong!" Horizonpaw questioned.

"Maybe not in your opinion."

He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"When you had just been born, Shellkit wanted to sneak out of camp to explore the forest. Glimmerkit agreed; she's powerless with him. I didn't particularly want to go, and I had the power to stop them. But I reluctantly agreed. We ran out and followed along the river for a bit before deciding to stop in a clearing. But then there was a roar, and a badger appeared! Ripplepaw, you know, Ripplecoat, and her sister- you won't remember her- came into save us. They fought the badger, but Shrillsong got severely injured. I went into shock: I could have stopped this. She received her warrior name, but then she died. And it was all my fault. StarClan sent the badger to remind me." Flurrypaw explained, turning her head to look at him.

Horizonpaw padded forwards. "StarClan doesn't send bad memories. The badger just came. It wasn't your fault in the slightest, I'm sure many kits have gotten a warrior injured because of their escapades."

"But I bet they've never gotten one killed." Flurrypaw added bitterly.

"Come on Flurrypaw, you're going to fall if you stay there for any longer."

Flurrypaw was silent for a few heartbeats. "Would it be better if I did fall off? I caused a death, so maybe I should pay the price." she murmured quietly.

"No."

She looked up in shock at the severity of his voice.

"You are a worthful apprentice. You will be an amazing warrior. You will not act like crow-food because of an accident ages ago." Horizonpaw's tone softened, "Come on, we have training in the morning. You don't want to miss it. If you do, I might become a warrior before you!"

It worked. Flurrypaw turned around, her eyes bright again.

"You're right. The past is the past, I will learn from my mistakes. Come on, we've got training tomorrow. And if you don't hurry along, you'll be an elder before you're a warrior!"

Horizonpaw laughed. Flurrypaw stood up.

_Crack_

There was a shriek as her back leg disappeared down as the cliff crumbled away beneath it. She lost her balance and fell backwards, her paws and claws swiping for a hold on the cliff. Horizonpaw rushed forwards, but she was beyond his reach.

All he could do was watch as Flurrypaw fell down, her paws flailing in the air to no avail and her light blue eyes glazed in terror as she fell.

* * *

It was sunhigh. Sunpaw paced about in the Medicine Den, her eyes narrowed.

"Where are Horizonpaw and Flurrypaw?" she muttered to herself, "They haven't been in camp all morning since about midnight."

Silverheart looked over her shoulder from where she was separating new and old blackberry leaves. "Salmonpelt and Solarstar have sent out multiple patrols _on top of _the hunting and border ones, we have to trust them to find them. Remember, Bloodclaw was on one of them, and he's the best tracker in the Clan!"

"No cat can track a washed-away scent though." Sunpaw mumbled. It had rained that morning until halfway to sunhigh.

Silverheart sighed. "They will try their best. Now, usage of blackberry leaves?"

Sunpaw brightened. "Used to relieve the pain of bee stings." she recounted.

"Good! Now do you want to go out searching for your brother? And see if you can find some celandine whilst you're at it."

Sunpaw nodded and rushed out of camp.

She began trekking through the forest, her ears pricked and her mouth open to gather scents. Like she had guessed, the rain had washed away the previous day's scents making it extremely difficult to track the two apprentices.

Sunpaw hopped lightly over a small log and carried on. She was quite agile for a medicine cat apprentice. It seemed as though she had never been a wobbly kitten. She decided to travel to the cliff: Horizonpaw liked that spot.

Sunpaw suddenly picked up his scent in the air and she immediately perked up. Her steady pace quickened to a trot, then a slight run, then a full-on bound. She could smell his fear and...sadness?

At last she broke out into the openness of the Cliff. Horizonpaw was sat a fox-length away from the edge of the cliff, staring out into the abyss with an empty expression glazed on his eyes.

"Horizonpaw! There you are! Do you realise what panic you've caused the Clan? Pretty much everyone available is searching for you! And Flurrypaw!" she called over, letting a small hint of anger into her voice. But she was scared as well. Why did Horizonpaw have such a blank expression?

He didn't reply.

"Uhh, where is Flurrypaw?" Sunpaw asked, looking around. Her scent was here, but she wasn't.

"Sh-she…"

Horizonpaw's voice trailed off. Without warning, he turned and bounded back to his sister.

"She fell off the Cliff, Sunpaw." he wailed quietly to his sister. Then he slumped over.

Sunpaw froze with horror. There was no way she could have survived the fall and the river! She opened her mouth to comfort her brother before realising that he had passed out. Silently, she managed to place him on her back and began her journey home.

Sunpaw saw, heard and smelled many cats on the way back, but she didn't call for them or seek their help. She was speechless. As she approached camp, she was met by Solarstar, Wolfpaw, Greeneye and Waterfur as they left. They gasped when they saw the creamy tom lying on her back.

"Sunpaw! What happened? Did you find Flurrypaw?" Waterfur asked. Sunpaw didn't reply, or even stop. She only flicked her long tail for her father to follow back into his Den.

The remaining cats at camp crowded around her and her unconscious brother. Questions were fired at her but she didn't answer any of them. She merely pushed through the crowd until she reached the Flatstone. A scent came towards her, and she crouched down. Silverheart nodded to her and dragged Horizonpaw off her back and into the medicine den.

Sunpaw shared a special bond with her mentor. She had spent so long with her that she could often predict her next action. Silverheart could say the same about her apprentice too.

"He passed out from grief and shock. I don't think he's _in_ shock, though. Maybe thyme or chamomile and goatweed would work." Sunpaw listed.

"Who said you were the mentor?" Silverheart replied. Sunpaw managed a laugh before continuing to her father's Den beneath the Flatstone.

She pushed through the hanging ivy tendrils and sat opposite Solarstar's mossy nest lined with feathers. It was through an entrance around the back of the Flatstone. It didn't take up all of beneath the Flatstone, but it was still quite large. The floor was sprinkled with sand and the occasional scraps of moss.

Solarstar padded in and sat down on his nest. "Tell me what's wrong."

**I'm sorry if you liked Flurrypaw. Oh, um, 16,164 heartbeats was the actual amount of seconds from around seven o' clock (the story is set in leaf-fall right now) to midnight. I like stupid jokes. This chapter is a tiny bit shorter than the others, but it was necessary for some character developments. Thanks for reading, see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, welcome back to Clouded Dusk! I just wanted to let you know that I deleted the Allegiances, and the link to them is now in my profile if you wanna go check them out. I also set up a poll over what you think Darkpaw's warrior name should be. It's not anytime soon, but I need it for planning. Okay, that all! Now on with the chapter!**

Horizonpaw groaned as he flickered back into consciousness. He was hungry and slightly thirsty, and his head hurt. His legs needed to walk and he desperately needed to stretch.

Memories came flooding back to him. About the badger attack, and Flurrypaw…

_Wait._

If he had just been asleep, did that mean Flurrypaw was still alive?

So Horizonpaw opened his eyes.

As he did, the rest of his nulled senses came back to life. He heard two familiar voices speaking nearby yet below him, as well as the usual bustle of camp. The scents of herbs and ferns surrounded him, and he realised he was in the Recovery Den.

Horizonpaw stood up and had a luxurious stretch. He clicked his back leg slightly. It was satisfying. He opened his jaws in a loud yawn as though he had only been sleeping in the Apprentices' Den with the rest of the cats in learning. Which he apparently hadn't.

Solarstar and Tabbysky's scent was abundant in the sheltered clearing as well as the two medicine cats'. They must have visited him. Horizonpaw hoped he hadn't caused too much worry.

He was just about to head into the Herb Storage, when Silverheart padded through with a few herbs in her jaws.

"Oh, hello sweet." she mewed, placing the herbs down, "It's nice to see you've woken up."

"What are the herbs for?" Horizonpaw asked.

"Hmm? Oh, you won't need them now. Go down to your sister, I'm sure she can update you on the news."

Horizonpaw obediently padded down into the Herb Storage where his sister was stripping dead leaves off a few catmint stalks. Silverheart explained that she was going to find some watermint and left.

"Wow! The impossible has happened! The tremendous sleeper has woken!" Sunpaw meowed.

"I preferred you when you were quieter." Horizonpaw replied, pushing her playfully. Sunpaw lost her balance and rolled into the Soaking Pool. She fell in with a splash.

Horizonpaw laughed. If anything, he hadn't intended to push her in. Sunpaw managed to crawl out with a cough and a glare at her brother.

"I preferred you when you weren't in the Medicine Den." Sunpaw hissed.

"Ha! Anyway, what did I miss?" he asked, dodging the spray of herb-y water his sister was showering the Den with.

"The Gathering." she replied bluntly.

"I was asleep for two days?!"

"I know, a new record. Solarstar had a lot to report, with Tigerstripe, Goldspeckle and Flamestorm becoming warriors, he informed Thornstar of the badger, and he reported Flurrypaw's demise."

Horizonpaw looked at his paws.

_So Flurrypaw is dead. I miss her a lot already._

"Hey, cheer up. Cats come and go. Go grab something to eat, then go to the nearest pool to drink. A bit of a walk will do you good. You are not allowed to return to your proper duties until tomorrow."

* * *

Horizonpaw lapped the water from the pool beneath him. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, there was a rippling white shape reflected beside him.

"Oh, hi Shellpaw." Horizonpaw greeted, spinning around. He was only just facing the apprentice when he crashed into him.

Horizonpaw stumbled backwards, narrowly missing the pond. He looked up with shock. Shellpaw was approaching him slowly, his blue eyes narrowed to small chips of ice. They betrayed only a cold fire that was burning inside him.

"What are you doing?" Horizonpaw growled as he saw his supposed friend's claws appear.

"You let my sister die!" Shellpaw snarled, "You watched her fall off the Cliff and then flopped over like a caught pigeon!

Horizonpaw stopped dead.

_That's true, _he thought, _I let her die._

He was so lost in thought that he wasn't ready for Shellpaw's next attack. Instinct made him flinch backwards when he saw the silver flash of claws, but it wasn't quick enough to avoid a scratch on the shoulder.

Horizonpaw didn't respond with either movement or speech. He knew inside that he was acting like Flurrypaw had when she had spoken about Shrillsong. He knew he should be following his own advice. So he tensed his muscles, preparing to fly at the aggressing apprentice.

He was beaten to it.

A bright ginger streak leapt out of the trees and landed on Shellpaw's back. They rolled over and over until the ginger cat was on top. Shellpaw kicked upwards, but the ginger cat simply jumped up and landed on him again. She pummeled his belly with sheathed claws, then hopped off him and kicked him into a bush half a tail-length away. He hissed in annoyance then stalked off.

Horizonpaw gaped at his savior.

"Sunpaw? How did you do that?" he exclaimed.

Sunpaw drew a paw over her ear then gave her chest a couple of self-conscious licks.

"Silverheart taught me a few battle moves, and I guess I adapted from watching him fight you. He was blinded by anger there, so I guess it made his fighting sloppy." she explained.

"Anyway, let's get back. I know a secret way into the Medicine Den from outside. Even if it would be better to get Shellpaw told off for attacking a Clanmate, he did it out of anger for a close relative."

* * *

"I've been thinking about something." Sunpaw announced as she reached into her stock for a clump of cobwebs.

"What?" Horizonpaw asked.

"The prophecy."

Horizonpaw looked at his paws. He hadn't given the message a single thought since his apprenticeship.

"Yellowfern said that no danger in the Clan shall pass you unnoticed." Sunpaw recounted, "Is there anything you have noticed every time a danger has come?"

Horizonpaw thought back. He would make a joke, but he didn't think his sister would appreciate it right now. But there was something, a recurring feeling that had happened over and over again.

The pang that had woken him when Flurrypaw had left to see the cliff, the pang that had occurred just before the badger had lumbered into the Training Clearing, and the first time when the patrol had come racing back covered in blood.

He explained this to Sunpaw, who nodded.

"Then that must be what it means. 'One with the sunset'. Hm. That one could just mean you will be a great cat, maybe even a leader! But let's keep an eye out." Sunpaw said.

"Now you." Horizonpaw meowed, "There's one thing I've noticed about you. When you saw Shellpaw today, what could you immediately place about him?"

Sunpaw looked confused but spoke anyway. "He was an apprentice, and he was angry and wanted vengeance."

"'With wisdom come analysis' hm." he murmured, "And on our first day outside of the Nursery, you immediately placed that Salmonpelt was the deputy, Silverheart had a job with herbs, and that Tigerpaw was the oldest apprentice. How did you tell that?"

"Um, I guess I just assumed. I looked at them and it came into my mind. Why?" Sunpaw explained.

"With wisdom comes analysis." he repeated. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh!"

"Now, 'great knowledge of herbs'. What could that mean?"

"Show me your cut."

Horizonpaw looked at her in confusion, then offered her his shoulder. It was still trickling blood slightly. She sniffed it.

"See that? It smells bitter and a bit cold because it's not infected. Do you know what I'd use to treat it?"

"I'm not a medicine ca-"

"Cobwebs!"

Sunpaw produced a small swathe of cobwebs.

"And what do cobwebs smell like? It smells like a humid place! Humid means hot, steamy! And your wound smells bitter, and slightly cold!"

Horizonpaw was taken aback by his sister's confirmative and positive attitude.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Meaning 'great knowledge of herbs' means I can tell what herbs I need for a job by scenting the part that needs healing, and the herb will smell the opposite of the wound or sickness!"

Horizonpaw thought over her theory for a few seconds before nodding.

"But what does all this mean?" he asked quietly.

Sunpaw dropped her voice to a serious whisper, "It means we have powers no other cats have ever dreamed of. We know what all of them mean except for 'one with the sunset'. Horizonpaw, we must keep this secret. Do you promise you'll keep it a secret?"

"I promise."

**Sunpaw is a bit like Jayfeather at the end of Outcast here. She's supposed to be me as a warrior cat, and I usually don't stop thinking about something until I've figured it out or have an answer for it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review, and see you next time. Bye!**

**~Sponge**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello, welcome back! Sorry about the pause, I kinda forgot to write. That will happen a lot.**

**I think I'll have to take out the link to the allegiances and add them into the story.  
Anyway, enjoy!**

Horizonpaw padded with Twigtail towards the Training Clearing.

"What other news from the Gathering did I miss?" he asked.

Twigtail turned his head towards him, "Oh, GrassClan have two new apprentices: Mousepaw and Shortpaw, and Cloudkit, Racekit and Dropletkit have been born to Shyfur and Bramblepelt. AquaClan have three new apprentices: Frogpaw, Fishpaw and Eelpaw, and a new medicine apprentice: Eveningpaw. NightClan didn't report much."

He nodded. Horizonpaw hoped he could go to the next moon Gathering and meet all of the cats from other Clans. They entered the Training Clearing to find it empty, except for Darkpaw at the other end rehearsing hunting moves with Greyfur.

Twigtail nodded to the pair and stood opposite Horizonpaw.

"Now then, we need to continue practising fighting moves. When an enemy leaps at you, you a few options. One is to run away from that spot and get into a position where you can jump onto their back and attack. Try it on me, it shouldn't need much explanation."

Twigtail tensed his muscles and leapt at his apprentice. Horizonpaw judged where he'd land and ran under the brown-and-white tom. Twigtail landed on the ground and Horizonpaw sprang onto his back. Twigtail tried to buck him off, but the creamy tom wrapped his paws around his belly, threatening to claw it.

Eventually, Twigtail just said, "Alright, off you great lump. I've got to get a few more tactics down before the next Gathering, you know."

Horizonpaw slid off him, landing with a 'thud' on the ground.

"Okay, the next tactic is you flip onto your back and put your paws above you. The enemy will land on your claws and _then _you can do some serious damage."

Twigtail leaped at him again. This time he lay on his back with his paws up. His mentor landed on them, and Horizonpaw rolled over until he was standing on top of him.

"O..kay, huff, offff now please." Twigtail panted. Horizonpaw got off his belly and he got up and got his breath back.

"Right then, let's try in a fight and see how you do."

They faced opposite each other, muscles tense, ready to fight. Horizonpaw sprang first, keeping low so that his mentor couldn't perform the paws trick. Twigtail darted to the side, but as Horizonpaw landed, he spun as soon as one of his back paws touched the ground and kicked off in his direction. Twigtail was caught by surprise and Horizonpaw grabbed him around the neck. He swung up onto his mentor's back and began dragging his paws along his back in a motion that would have been clawing. Horizonpaw nipped Twigtail's shoulder lightly.

Twigtail suddenly crouched down and sprung upwards. Horizonpaw was jolted off with the suddenness and landed on the ground. Twigtail placed a paw on his neck, but Horizonpaw batted it away, then rolled into his three other legs, knocking him off his feet.

He landed where Horizonpaw had lay barely a few seconds ago. Horizonpaw stood on his upward-facing side and started drawing his paw down it. Twigtail rolled over so that he was stood on his apprentice like his apprentice had stood on him before.

"Who's on top know?" he muttered as Horizonpaw gasped for breath. The creamy apprentice heard him and kicked him off with his back legs.

"Eh, still me." he called as the brown-and-white tom landed in a heap a fox-length away.

Twigtail huffed as he got to his paws. "All right, you win."

Greyfur twitched her whiskers in amusement before returning to telling Darkpaw off for having too-loud pawsteps.

Twigtail carried on, "Jokes aside, that was some really good fighting! I didn't teach you most of that, where'd you get it from?"

Horizonpaw shuffled his paws in embarrassment at the praise. "I don't really know. I think it just came to me on the spot."

"Well, that's a good enough answer for me. Come on, we'll get back to camp and you can pick some fresh-kill for yourself then do your chores. It's Wolfpaw's turn to take fresh-kill to the Nursery, Shellpaw's turn to refresh the moss for the elders and Nursery, and Glimmerpaw's turn to take fresh-kill to the elders, so unfortunately for you, you have to do their ticks."

Horizonpaw groaned. "Why can't Darkpaw or someone do it?"

"Because you're an apprentice, it's your responsibility. They've done their turns, now it's yours." Twigtail replied without looking at his apprentice.

Seeing his look of annoyance, he added, "If you do it well, I'll ask Salmonpelt if we can go on the evening patrol before the Yowling."

Horizonpaw brightened immediately. He hadn't been on a border patrol before! He'd been on plenty of hunting patrols, but never a border patrol! He might get a chance to have a real fight, claws unsheathed.

"Which border do we go along?" he asked.

"GrassClan."

His mood dropped a little. According to Hollypaw, GrassClan rarely got into fights. But NightClan on the other hand…

"Why not NightClan? If they are active at night, wouldn't it be better to check on them?" he asked.

"Ah, but if they are active at night and we're not, what are they going to take advantage of?" Twigtail asked.

Horizonpaw thought for a moment. "Our absence nearby?" he replied.

Twigtail nodded. "That's when they'll be most likely to cross over or move the border. And if we check at dusk, which is dawn for them…"

"They'll move it when we're gone so we don't notice!" Horizonpaw finished.

His mentor nodded. "Exactly. So we check at dawn to see if they've been up to trouble during the night."

Horizonpaw saw the sense in it. "Did Salmonpelt come up with that?" he asked.

"No, your father did when he was deputy. Solarsight back then. Salmonpelt was his best friend, and it was logical, so he kept it."

Horizonpaw felt a rush of pride for his father, who was now a great leader. He had been a great deputy too. He wanted to grow up and be just like him.

* * *

"Horizonpaw? Horizonpaw!"

The creamy tom heard Twigtail calling his name from outside the Apprentices' Den where he was sat chatting to Wolfpaw. He mewed a quick goodbye to the grey tom and trotted outside.

The brown-and-white tom was stood in the center of camp, looking around. As soon as he left the Den, Twigtail spun around and bounded towards him.

"Ah, there you are! Salmonpelt has let us go on the evening patrol with Fireclaw and Blazingfang. Come on, we leave soon."

"Bless you, O holy mentor!" came a cry from the top room of the Warriors' Den. Twigtail narrowed his eyes when he saw the speaker. Horizonpaw laughed as Treewhisker carried on. "Thou shall have no sleep tonight, for thy apprentice shall keepeth you on said evening patrol until dawn requesting answers as to why-"

She stopped abruptly and retreated into the Den as her brother hurled a stone at her.

After a while trying to control their laughter, the dusk patrol left. Blazingfang led the way through the forest towards the cliff where they would start their way along the border. Fireclaw fell into place beside him.

"So, first patrol. How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Excited! A little nervous though." he added with a side glance at some ferns as he passed by.

"Don't be. GrassClan haven't crossed the border since I became an apprentice. And that was only an adventurous stray kit that walked over by accident." Fireclaw laughed at the memory.

They emerged out by the cliff close to the GrassClan border. Horizonpaw felt a pang of sadness as he saw the spot where some of the cliff had fallen away. He could vividly remember the happy mood that had become fear quickly, and the glitter of terrified blue eyes as claws flashed in front of her face for a pawhold…

_No. I mustn't think of that now. I must keep moving forwards. For Flurrypaw._

Twigtail replaced Fireclaw in the position next to her, and began instructing his apprentice.

"Now, can you smell the markers?" he asked.

Horizonpaw opened his jaws. "Yes. Fresh, but fading slightly. Probably redone this morning." he explained.

"Good."

"Your apprentice is coming along nicely, Twigtail." Blazingfang said as he finished refreshing the SunsetClan scent markers.

"Thank you." Twigtail said. Horizonpaw dipped his head.

"Now, let's continue along. Horizonpaw, do you want to lead?"

The creamy tom's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded, pleased to be given such a good job. He led the three other cats along the border, keeping an eye out for any trespassing cats and his jaws open to check the scents.

Thankfully, it seemed as though GrassClan had been keeping over their side of the border. Horizonpaw looked at his mentor as he began to hear the gentle rhythm of the Stream nearby. Everything had been quiet. The front border ended for both GrassClan and SunsetClan, and the patrol came to a stop.

"Good job, Horizonpaw!" Twigtail meowed, "You'll be great at leading patrols as a warrior."

"Praise be to you O holy mentor," the voice made everyone jump, "for thou has found praise for thy apprentice. Thy apprentice shall now not stop until he has pleased the great and holy mentor."

Twigtail took a deep breath and sent such a glare at Treewhisker that Horizonpaw would have died if he had been on the receiving end.

The brown she-cat laughed and came into view. "Come on, the Yowling starts in a bit."

She led the finished dusk patrol through the forest and they joined with SunsetClan as they raced through the forest.

They came out onto the Cliff and sat at the end to see the sunset.

"Sunset! Sunset! Sunset!"

The sun seemed brighter than usual to Horizonpaw. It was casting its warming golden rays onto SunsetClan. Horizonpaw felt as though he were truly a beam of sunlight.

He was suddenly aware of someone calling for him. He twisted his head around to see Sunpaw looking around.

"Over here!" he called back, not so loud that he would disturb the Yowling.

Sunpaw pricked her ears and bounded towards where he was. When she arrived, she looked around, confused.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she hissed.

"What?"

She leapt back in surprise at being so close to his voice.

_But surely if she knew I was there she wouldn't have been so surprised._

Horizonpaw got up and walked towards her, shivering slightly as he exited the warmth of the rays. But that seemed to spook Sunpaw even more. She jumped and nearly shrieked as he walked up to her.

"What now?" he asked, generally confused.

"Y-you just-" she stammered.

"What?"

"I swear by StarClan you just materialised from thin air!"

**Well, that's the chapter done! I did not mean to have so much fun with Treewhisker, she just came into the story and acted stupid. But I like her. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	15. SunsetClan Cats

**Hi! I know Clouded Dusk isn't that popular right now, but I thought I'd add these in to give you a general idea of the cats. Here is SunsetClan. This will be updated as it changes. All of these are updated to the most recent chapter.**

Leader-Solarstar-Cream tom with ginger flecks

Deputy-Salmonpelt-Jet black tom with grey paws

Medicine Cat-Silverheart-Silver tabby she-cat

_Apprentice-Sunpaw_

Warriors

Ripplecoat-Silver-blue she-cat

Raggedclaw-Black-and-grey tom with sharp front claws

_Apprentice-Shellpaw_

Greyfur-Light grey she-cat

Treewhisker-Brown tabby she-cat

Bloodclaw-Dark ginger tabby tom

Waterfur-Beautiful grey-blue she-cat

Blazingfang-Black tom with a white chest and head

Beechflower-Sandy-coloured she-cat with a stumpy tail

Shimmerheart-Black she-cat with various shades of grey flecks

_Apprentice-Glimmerpaw_

Fireclaw-Flame-coloured she-cat

Tabbysky-Brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle

Greeneye-Grey tabby tom

Whitefoot-Black she-cat with white paws

Tawnytail-Brown tom with a lighter tail

Tornclaw-Black-and-grey tom

Twigtail-Brown-and-white tom

Goldspeckle-Beautiful dappled golden she-cat

Tigerstripe-Dark ginger tom with black stripes

Flamestorm-Flame-coloured tom

Hollycloud-Brown tabby she-cat with white spots on her back

Darkshadow-Black tabby tom

Wolfheart-Grey tom with thick neck fur

Horizonlight-Cream tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Shellpaw-White tom with a brown and a black spot touching each other

Glimmerpaw-Light grey she-cat with tiny white flecks

Sunpaw-Bright ginger tabby she-cat

Queens

Silverheart-Silver tabby she-cat (Nursing Salmonpelt's kits: Rushkit(Dark ginger tom), Flowerkit(Tortoiseshell and ginger she-kit), Mallowkit(Dark brown tabby she-kit) and Springkit(Black-and-white she-kit)

Stripedfur-Brown-and-white striped she-cat (Expecting Blazingfang's kits)

Elders

Badgerfoot-A black and white striped tom

Rippedfur-A battle-scarred tom with hardly any fur left-oldest cat in SunsetClan

* * *

**Just adding in a quick story to make this chapter legal (And for a bit of background in the story)**

* * *

The cream tom with ginger flecks stood in silence over the body of a light grey tabby she-cat, her fur stained with blood. Her emerald-green eyes were glazed with shock at the sudden attack. He couldn't believe it. He was the only survivor of his litter now.

Lunargaze had helped the patrol greatly as they chased the rogues over the border and out of Clan territory. They had fled with their tails between their obviously they weren't leaving without taking someone with them. Just as the patrol had begun to head back to camp, one of them had crashed through the undergrowth and leapt at the nearest cat. Which was Lunargaze.

His two brothers, Snowkit and Tuftpaw, had died moons ago; Snowkit to greencough and Tuftpaw to a fox. Now he was on his own.

A light, warm weight rested on his shoulder, and Solarsight turned his head to see Bloodclaw.

"I'm so sorry. Lunargaze was one of the best fighters I've ever seen. Let's get her back to camp and report to Vixenstar." he mewed solemnly.

Solarsight nodded and gently grabbed her scruff with his teeth. A black tom with a grey back appeared and helped him lift her onto both of their backs.

"Thanks, Crowflight." he murmured. The tom nodded.

They trekked silently through the forest. The place where Solarsight had been born seemed liked foreign territory now that he had lost someone so close to him. Not even birdsong could lift his spirit. As they approached camp, the blood scent must have been smelt, for Salmonpelt, Stripedfur and Beechflower rushed out of camp. They open their mouths to question the patrol, but as soon as they saw Lunargaze's body they closed them again and let the patrol enter the camp.

Vixenstar didn't need to look twice. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Flatstone for a Clan meeting." she called in her usual formal accent, but most of the cats were already there. Solarsight and Crowflight slid the light grey tabby onto the floor and took their places in the crowd without going to the Medicine Den first. Moontail and Silverheart slid out and sat down together. The ginger-flecked tom sat down by his mate, Tabbysky. She twined her tail around his. Firekit, Twigkit and Treekit poked their heads out of the Nursery.

"Lunargaze has unfortunately been slain by rogues. She will be greatly remembered and a well-missed member of StarClan. I presume she was fighting valiantly?" Vixenstar asked.

"We couldn't have won the battle without her." Bloodclaw replied, dipping his head.

Vixenstar nodded, "Thank you. Again, no one shall forget this brave warrior who defended her Clan and the code at the cost of her life."

There was a moment of silence for the fallen warrior.

"Now, before we dress her scent and say our farewells, I have two more needs to announce." Vixenstar continued, "The first is that our hard-worked deputy, Badgerfoot, has decided to step down and retire."

Solarsight looked at the old black-and-white tom that had served as deputy since he had become an apprentice. He had been getting more frail and tired with each passing day, and it was no wonder he was retiring.

"Now, Badgerfoot. Are you positive that this is the decision you choose to make?"

"I am." he responded.

"Then I now pronounce you an elder, a respected member of the Clan..."

"And a pain in the tail for us poor, suffering apprentices." Waterpaw muttered, earning a cuff over the ear from Solarsight, her mentor. She hadn't been on the patrol.

"May StarClan give you an easy time for the rest of your life." Vixenstar concluded.

"Badgerfoot! Badgerfoot! Badgerfoot!" the Clan chanted as the new elder padded over to where Rippedfur and Breezewhisker were watching the meeting.

"Now, it is time to choose a new deputy. I have spent a long time thinking about this, but in the end the choice is clear. The new deputy of SunsetClan will be..."

Solarsight thought for a moment. _Could it be me? I've mentored Blazingfang, and Waterpaw is still in training, so I guess it could be me. But there are so many others worthy of becoming deputy: Bloodclaw, Raggedclaw, Tawnytail, Greeneye... _

"Solarsight."

* * *

**I just included that story for a bit of background in Solarstar's life. Hope you liked it. The other Clans allegiances will probably have their own little stories too. Anyway, bye!**


	16. GrassClan

**GrassClan!**

Leader-Thornstar-Very light grey tom

Deputy-Dawnfur-Ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat-Heathheart-Small grey tom

Warriors

Furryfoot-Fluffy white she-cat with large paws

Apprentice-Shortpaw

Bushtail-Light brown tom

Apprentice-Lightpaw

Cleverfang-Cream tom

Apprentice-Twitchpaw

Bramblepelt-Black-and-white tom

Blackberryheart-Dark smoky grey, almost black, she-cat

Hopeheart-Grey she-cat

Clawfoot-Dark grey tabby tom

Apprentice-Mousepaw

Rabbitfoot-Light grey she-cat

Rubblestep-Grey tabby tom

Foxflurry-Foxy-red she-cat

Sandyblossom-Sandy she-cat

Apprentice-Mothpaw

Split-tail-Pale grey tom with a tail split in two down the middle

Yewberry-Pale ginger tom

Apprentices

Lightpaw-White tom

Twitchpaw-White she-cat with black paws

Mothpaw-Black tabby she-cat

Mousepaw-Light brown tom

Shortpaw-Sandy ginger tom

Queens

Shyfur-Tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Bramblepelt's kits: Cloudkit (White tom), Racekit (Black tom with silver stripes) and Dropletkit (Grey-blue tabby she-kit)

Elders

Bonepelt-Off-white tom

* * *

**Oh my word the heat is _killing _me over here! Like before, I will write a short story about GrassClan here. It won't move the story forwards, but it will add a bit of background.**

* * *

The sun was raging down, and it had come to the time of day that Rabbitfoot, alongside many others, had been dreading. Sunhigh. Living in a mostly open area, GrassClan was expected to be able to cope with the heat, but really none of them could stand it more than any other Clan. Rabbitfoot envied every single other Clan now: NightClan and SunsetClan for the shade of the trees, and AquaClan for their massive lake-thing. They called it an 'ocean'.

She also envied Furryfoot, for her bright white pelt that somewhat bounced the heat off her. Rabbitfoot knew that she had a lighter pelt than others, but it wasn't really working. Besides, poor Furryfoot was still hot and her thick fur wasn't helping her much.

But, GrassClan had one advantage: the open dens. Each Den was a large, flat stone jutting out from the sides of the dip that the Clan had made its camp in. They only had ceilings (apart from the Nursery, which had brambles pulled around it, the Medicine Den, which had one stone wall with shelves for herb storage, and the Elders' Den, which had bushes growing around it) and were shady, cool places. So that was why most of the Clan was lying in the shelters. It had come down to warriors in the Apprentices' Den, and Thornstar had reluctantly agreed to let Shyfur and her kits stay under his den.

Rubblestep came back into camp after going out on a lone hunting trip. He carried a rabbit, and a thrush was snagged in his teeth by the wing. He deposited them n the fresh-kill pile, then ducked into Heathheart's Den. He came out chewing something. The grey tabby tom walked over to Rabbitfoot, who was lying in a grassy patch next to her nest in the Warriors' Den.

"Hi! Hot day for leaf-fall, isn't it?" he mewed.

Rabbitfoot nodded, "Hi. Yeah, though it is only the start. What are you chewing?" she added.

"Mint." Rubblestep replied, "What? I like the flavour and it's cool." he added after seeing her look of confusion.

"Cats eat prey, not plants." she meowed.

He shrugged, "I haven't died from it."

"Yet."

He laughed, and their eyes met. His blue eyes were sparkling like crystal-clear pools. Rabbitfoot felt herself grow hotter than she already was under her fur, and she looked away. Rubblestep fell silent too, and Blackberryheart smirked from where she sat close by. Rabbitfoot looked ahead of her, half watching Dropletkit, Racekit and Cloudkit bat at a leaf with their tiny paws, half thinking about Rubblestep. She saw him face ahead out of the corner of her eye and they didn't speak for a few more heartbeats.

Then Rubblestep's tail wrapped around hers and they lay there, together, with their tails entwined.


	17. AquaClan

**AquaClan**

Leader-Splashingstar-Dark grey-blue tom

Deputy-Wavepelt-Grey-blue tom

Medicine cat-Wetnose-Silver tom

Apprentice-Eveningpaw

Warriors

Pebblepelt-Light grey tom

Brownwave-Dark brown tabby she-cat

Stonespot-Dark grey she-cat with lighter flecks

Otterskin-Light brown she-cat

Apprentice-Frogpaw

Swiftstone-Very light grey she-cat

Ravenshade-Grey-black tom

Witheredberry-Dark tabby she-cat

Goldenfrost-Golden she-cat

Apprentice-Eelpaw

Saltysea-Grey tom

Apprentice-Palepaw

Boulderfoot-Dark grey tom

Apprentice-Fishpaw

Mistfeather-Light grey she-cat

Greytail-Grey tom

Apprentice-Splashpaw

Apprentices

Palepaw-Shadowy grey tom

Splashpaw-Light grey-blue tom

Fishpaw-Ginger tom

Eelpaw-Sleek black tom

Frogpaw-Short-legged grey tabby tom

Eveningpaw-Dusky brown she-cat

Elders

Twistedflame- Dark ginger she-cat with a mangled leg

Mottlefoot- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Spiderstem-Black tom

* * *

**Hiya! I'm so excited, my three new super editions are supposedly coming today! On that note, I probably won't update the actual story of Clouded Dusk or Pathways until I've finished reading them. I need an idea of how many apprentices and kits I'll need to put in them. Anyway, here's the short story.**

* * *

The dark brown she-cat stood at the edge of the island, trembling in nervous anticipation. She looked at the massive stretch of water she was supposed to swim in.

_How will I ever complete a full lap of that before sunhigh?_

Sure, it was only past dawn, but even some warriors were still slow swimmers.

There was the sound of shifting sand and pawsteps behind her, and she spun around to see her mentor, a light grey tom.

"Now then, Brownpaw," he said, "the goal of this task is to swim a full lap of the borders whilst catching as many fish as possible. I will be swimming alongside you, and you shall give your fish to me. We shall then have a lunch break, then a fighting test. Do you understand?"

"Yes Pebblepelt." Brownpaw replied.

"Then off you go!"

The brown she-cat dived gracefully into the water and began swimming. She kicked her strong legs like she had rehearsed so many times and began moving forwards at a fast rate. A splash behind her told her that Pebblepelt had come in after her. Brownpaw kept her head and her tail held straight out horizontally, and her back legs tucked slightly closer to her body than her front. She kicked them back and forth, her front paws breaking out on the surface sometimes giving her an extra boost.

Brownpaw looked to her right as she heard furious splashing and yowling. Frogpaw was 'swimming' in the water for the third time since his apprentice ceremony. He really hadn't mastered it yet. It looked as though he had come straight from a kittypet life and his 'swimming'[ was more like 'drowning'. His abnormally short legs on his normal sized body didn't seem to help him, either. Brownpaw purred with laughter as his mentor, Otterskin, was showered with the water he was throwing about.

It wasn't long before she saw the outline of a fish ahead of her. She tucked all of her paws close to her underside and kicked downward, taking a deep breath in. Her tail moved in a swishing motion as she sped through the water. It was oblivious to her approach. It began to dart away, but Brownpaw sped up and opened her jaws wide. She bit the back of the fish's neck then swam upwards. She regained her breath by floating for a few seconds, then she threw the fish over to Pebblepelt.

Brownpaw clambered back onto the island, exhausted. Pebblepelt hopped up beside her, just a bit less tired.

"You managed to swim around our territory just before sunhigh and you caught four fish along the way." Pebblepelt listed, "Yep! You passed. Well done! Enjoy your break, then we'll head on over to the Training Island."

Brownpaw shook herself dry, then trudged into camp. She picked up a fat fish from the fresh-kill pile, then sat beneath a palm tree and began munching on it hungrily. Her friend Swiftstone padded over.

"I heard you passed your first exam. Well done!" she mewed.

"Thanks! It was freezing at first though." Brownpaw replied.

"It's leaf-fall, of course it is."

"Your lucky, you got to do yours at the peak of greenleaf!"

"I suppose, but Witheredberry had to do hers in leaf-bare."

"Oh no, really?"

"Yeah. I heard a few GrassClan apprentices saying that that's what gave her a cold heart."  
"I agree."

"Then you and your enemy friends can close your muzzles."

Brownpaw and Swiftstone stiffened and looked up.

"Talking behind your Clanmates' backs in rude and disrespectful. And discussing them with enemies..."

Witheredberry was sat on the branch above them, her paws tucked under her, her amber eyes glowing, a calm smile on her muzzle and her tail below the branch, swishing slowly back and forth.

"O-oh, sorry Witheredberry." Brownpaw apologised. Swiftstone dipped her head.

"We'll say nothing about it. Good luck in battle, we all fall someday." Witheredberry purred, leaping off he branch.


	18. NightClan and Cats Outside Clans

**NightClan**

Leader-Runningstar-Long-legged jet black tom

Deputy-Darkpelt-Pure black tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat-Daisyfoot-White she-cat with a ginger paw

Warriors

Ravenshadow-Black tom with a white front paw

Blackheart-Jet black tom with amber eyes

Pebblefur-Light grey tom

Stormfeather-Dark grey-blue she-cat with amber eyes

Larkclaw-Brown tom

_Apprentice-Cleftpaw-Grey tom with a strange-looking paw-shape_

Birchfoot-Light ginger she-cat

Cinderfall-Grey she-cat

_Apprentice-Mousepaw-Light silver she-cat_

Webpool-Grey tom

Splashflower-Black she-cat with a white tail

Queens

Duskblossom-Pale ginger she-cat with brown flecks (Nursing Larkclaw's kits)

* * *

The light silver she-cat looked around her home. The unbreakable bond tied her to these cats that she had known all her life, and she wouldn't dare of betraying them. But some of them seemed so distant.

Runningstar was aging each day, and though he was healthy, he was vulnerable.

Darkpelt was also growing old. If he wasn't killed by something, he'd be in the Elders' Den before long.

Daisyfoot didn't like the darker aspects of life that the warriors talked about, and often confined herself to her Den or was out in the forest for hours on end.

Ravenshadow and Blackheart were constantly together when they were free, discussing things in hushed voices.

Pebblefur was a typical NightClan warrior, violent and hating on the others Clans, but more loose in normal life.

Stormfeather rarely spoke. She and her sister were taken in by two different Clans after being found abandoned by two unknown outsiders.

Larkclaw was quite normal, often visiting his mate and kits.

Birchfoot was quite the daydreamer, often being told off by Patrol leader for letting easy catches get away.

Cinderfall was lovely, though recently she had been disappearing off alone.

Webpool was, again, quite normal, but often lost in thought.

Splashflower was a former queen, though she was quite violent and easily taunted into fighting.

Duskblossom rarely got the chance to leave the Nursery because she was nursing kits.

Cleftpaw often sat alone, gazing at his mangled paw.

And Mousepaw didn't know what she should do. Sure, she liked fighting more than hunting, but that was expected. Should she listen in on Ravenshadow and Blackheart's conversations and take an interest? Should she stick with Daisyfoot, Birchfoot and her mentor and ignore dark ambition and violence? Should she help out with Larkclaw and Duskblossom? Should she comfort Stormfeather and Cleftpaw?

Mousepaw sighed and curled up, waiting for dreams to take her.

* * *

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

* * *

Flash-Black-and-white she-kit-loner

Kim-Black she-cat that looks after Flash-loner

Springstripe-Black tom with white stripes-Rogue


	19. Chapter 14

**Hi kind readers! Welcome back to Clouded Dusk! I desperately need a warrior name for Darkpaw, so you can vote on my profile for the ones I've got there or put it in a review. It's a 50/50 between two of them right now, so it'd be nice if you could vote. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"I'm going to wreck you all."

"Not without getting past me first!"

"You couldn't beat a fly!"

"_You_ couldn't."

"We all know the victor will be me."

"Shut up. You won't make it past the first round!"

"Nah, he won't make it to the Training Clearing."

Everyone laughed at Darkpaw's joke except for a disgruntled Shellpaw who had been the target of it. Horizonpaw trotted with a spring in his step next to Hollypaw as they all walked along to the Training Clearing.

This was every single apprentice in the Apprentices' Den heading over. All of the mentors had organised a Tournament as part of their training. They would compete in friendly matches organised by the six warriors and the winner would get first pick of the fresh-kill pile and their next chore completed by someone else.

When they arrived, they saw the mentors already waiting. Raggedclaw was sat up straight on the left end looking straight ahead of him. Next was Shimmerheart, waiting for her apprentice patiently. Next to her was her former mentor Greyfur, studying the apprentices closely. After her was her son Tornclaw, who was waving his tail kindly. Then there was the senior Greeneye, the wisdom glowing in his eyes. And on the end of the line was Twigtail, looking slightly tired but not tired at the same time. Either he had been hunting early or Treewhisker was right.

They stood up as the apprentices arrived. Tornclaw started.

"Welcome! I hope you are ready for your training today! I trust you've all had a good night's sleep and some breakfast?"

"But not too much breakfast." Raggedclaw interrupted his son.

"Yes...Now, we have decided the matchups for the first round-"  
"Tornclaw wait we have to tell them the rules!" Greyfur cut in.

"Oh, yeah, right sorry,"

"First rule is, no claws." Greeneye said, "If we see anyone with claws unsheathed there will be consequences. The same goes for fully biting."

"Next, you are not to favour anyone just because you are siblings. I'm not implying that anyone will, but, if your sibling turns against you, tries to kill someone or becomes a rogue, you can't really favour them." Raggedclaw explained.

"The winner is the cat that can successfully pin the other cat down with a paw on their throat for five heartbeats." Twigtail added.

Tornclaw looked at his companions then went on to announce the first match.

"First up, we have…Shellpaw versus Glimmerpaw!"

Shellpaw strode into the center of the Clearing and faced his sister, who was trembling slightly. Raggedclaw and Shimmerheart yelled for them to start and Shellpaw immediately leapt at his sister. Her obvious nervousness disappeared as battle instinct came to her. She slid along the ground under her brother and he flew over her. But he saw her go and prepared to land on the ground instead.

He spun around as soon as he landed and was met by a grey paw being drawn across his eyes. Horizonpaw winced: an attack like that with claws unsheathed would have blinded a cat. Shellpaw snarled at his sister and lunged for her chest. She was knocked back by the impact, then rolled over with her brother. After a small scuffle, Glimmerpaw came out on top of her brother. Horizonpaw could see her mouth twitching as she counted the heartbeats.

But after two, Shellpaw flung himself upwards and headbutted her in the chest. The grey she-cat stumbled and fell over with the force and Shellpaw dashed over to pin her down. Horizonpaw saw everyone except Raggedclaw flinch as they recognised what would have been the deadly up-snap in a real fight. Five heartbeats ended and Shellpaw was told to get off her.

"Now Shellpaw, that was some excellent fighting. One thing to remember, do _not _use the up-snap unless you _really _need to. You can by all means use the headbutt though." Raggedclaw praised. Glimmerpaw received similar.

"Okay, next up, Wolfpaw versus Horizonpaw!"

Horizonpaw got up and stretched. Wolfpaw shook his pelt out and faced his opponent with a challenge in his eyes. They stood opposite each other. Horizonpaw studied the grey apprentice. Wolfpaw was by far the cleverest of the apprentices -with Sunpaw in close second.

"Begin!" Twigtail and Greeneye cried. The two apprentices circled each other for a few heartbeats before Wolfpaw darted forward. He had perfectly timed his attack to when Horizonpaw was favouring his right legs as he walked. The grey tom neatly swept his paws out from under him and he collapsed forward.

The grey apprentice jumped onto his back and began trying to roll him over, but Horizonpaw wasn't going to let him win the round so easily. He sprang upwards, throwing Wolfpaw off. But he must have been expecting the counterattack, for he rolled over in the air and landed back on his paws. Horizonpaw dived under his belly, tracing his paws along the thin skin. Wolfpaw jumped backwards to land on the creamy tom as he stood back up again, but he saw the shadow and rolled out of the way.

Wolfpaw slipped as he landed and rolled onto his back. Horizonpaw laid a paw on his throat and counted the heartbeats as Wolfpaw tried to kick him off.

_Easy victory._

Twigtail declared the match over, and Horizonpaw let the grey tom get up.

"That was some good fighting there! I didn't think you'd notice my shadow!" Wolfpaw congratulated him.

"You know, Wolfpaw, just because your smart it doesn't mean everyone else is dumb." Darkpaw said.

Wolfpaw ignored his brother as he listened to Greeneye.

"...but you've just got to perfect that landing."

"Well done Horizonpaw! You were great in that battle. Just remember not to favour any of your paws, because that's how Wolfpaw got you." Twigtail explained. The creamy tom nodded. Darkpaw, Shellpaw and Glimmerpaw watched Wolfpaw sitting down, telling him how close he was. Hollypaw watched Horizonpaw, nodding as he sat.

"Right then, Hollypaw versus Darkpaw!"

Darkpaw started the fight immediately, lunging at Hollypaw's side. She jumped upwards and flipped backwards, landing on her back paws and batting her brother's head. Horizonpaw was taken aback by her skill. Darkpaw rolled over as the brown she-cat went back onto all-fours, then sprang at her back.

She raised a paw to hit his face, but he simply let her push him downwards. He landed in front of her, and unexpectedly leapt forwards, crashing into her chest and pushing her onto her back. He placed a paw on her throat, but Hollypaw kicked him off before he could begin to count.

The fight continued like this for a while before Tornclaw and Greyfur announced a tie. They moved onto the Semi-finals with Darkpaw going straight back in against Shellpaw. He beat the white tom with an unexpected swipe, knocking him onto his back with a back on his neck.

Horizonpaw faced Hollypaw. She leapt at him, and he rolled onto his back with his paws up like he had been taught. But Hollypaw simply landed on his paws so that it looked like he was her reflection in a pool or water. Her weight crushed his paws downwards and she landed over him. He quickly rolled out to the side, knocking her paws out from under her. She fell over, but got up before he could begin to count. After a few more scuffles, Horizonpaw landed on top of Hollypaw and rolled her over, planting his paws firmly on the ground as he counted so she couldn't get away.

"Well done Horizonpaw! You will now face off against Darkpaw."

Hollypaw turned to him as he let her up. "Those were some brilliant techniques! I honestly didn't see most of them coming."

Horizonpaw felt embarrassed at receiving praise from an older apprentice, "Thanks! I really admire the tactic you used when I rolled onto my back. Can you teach me it someday?"

"Gladly!" Hollypaw purred, watching him go up to face his final opponent.

"Begin!"

Both toms launched themselves at each other. They met in the middle. Darkpaw grasped his shoulders and shoved him downwards, but Horizonpaw rolled him over. They rolled around for a bit longer before tearing apart.

"Now _this _is a real fight." Raggedclaw muttered to himself.

Horizonpaw swiped at Darkpaw's muzzle, then batted at his ears. Darkpaw ducked under him and flipped him over, pummeling his belly once he landed. Horizonpaw bit his foreleg lightly and dragged him down, jumping onto his back. He kicked Darkpaw onto his back and held his paw on his throat.

But Darkpaw wasn't going down so easily. He knocked the creamy tom's paw away and used the force to push him onto his side, then his back. He placed one paw on his belly and the other on his neck until five heartbeats was over.

"And congratulations Darkpaw!" Greyfur announced, "You have won the tournament! You may have first pick of the fresh-kill pile, and seeing as your next duty slot is cleaning out the Elders' Den tonight, you can choose someone to fill it for you."'

"And I choose Wolfpaw, for being beaten in the first round." Darkpaw decided.

"Aw, come on! It's not my fault Horizonpaw's stronger than me. _And _I've got to do their ticks tonight." Wolfpaw complained.

"Even better."

**I really hope you liked! Was the fighting good? Please review, and feel free to recommend warrior names for any of the kits and/or apprentices in every Clan except SunsetClan (but you can suggest for Darkpaw). Do you ship anyone yet? Anyway, see you next time, goodbye!**


	20. Chapter 15

**Hiya everyone! Welcome back to Clouded Dusk!**

**TheMoonClanner: Wow, thanks for all your names suggestions. I didn't choose any of them, but I was close to choosing a few, and if you like Darkflight, I may use him later on.**

**Dewdrop: Again, thanks for the names. I didn't use any of them, but I'll try to include a cat later. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Another moon passed. Tonight was the night of the Gathering. Horizonpaw stretched and padded out of the Apprentices' Den into the sunlight. Salmonpelt was stood in front of the Flatstone, listing patrols for everyone. Horizonpaw walked over to him because he saw Twigtail listening.

"Okay, Twigtail you can lead Blazingfang and Whitefoot hunting by the Twisted Oak. Wait! Don't take Horizonpaw. Let's try him out on a patrol with some others. Right, Bloodclaw, Tawnytail, Hollypaw and Horizonpaw, you can hunt along the Stream in the heart of the territory."

Horizonpaw felt excited to be on a patrol with three amazing cats. Bloodclaw was the best tracker in the Clan, Tawnytail was an excellent hunter, and Hollypaw was so agile! But he still felt a small bit of nervousness. Would they judge him?

Tawnytail waved his tail for the cats to assemble, and Horizonpaw hopped over to them. He led the patrol through the forest. Hollypaw rushed forwards to stand beside her father, Bloodclaw, but the russet tom sped up his pace to fall in beside the light brown patrol leader.

Hollypaw's tail drooped and she slowed down. Horizonpaw fell into step beside her, sympathy overpowering his emotions. He rested his tail on her shoulder and she looked at him, gratitude sparkling in her gaze.

"Hey Tawnytail? Can me and Horizonpaw go hunt by the pool?" she asked.

The brown warrior looked at her. "Sure. Me and Bloodclaw will carry on."

Horizonpaw looked questioningly at Hollypaw. Her beautiful green eyes were brimming with sadness. She led him to the pool, then sat down by its edge. Horizonpaw sat down with her. He watched their reflections shimmer with the ripples.

Hollypaw sighed. "Do you ever feel as though someone that should love you doesn't love you?"

Horizonpaw was caught off-guard by the sudden question. He thought about his known family members. Tabbysky was immediately off the list, she ate with him quite a lot and she was, after all, his mother. Solarstar shot him proud and loving looks whenever they had eye contact, and he loved hearing about Horizonpaw's progress. Sunpaw, despite their friendly feuds, was a lovely and kind sister. And Horizonpaw couldn't think of anyone else.

"No, why?" he mewed.

"I don't think Bloodclaw loves me or my brothers. I don't think he ever wanted us." she said quietly. Horizonpaw licked her ear.

"Don't think like that. I'm sure he has a soft spot for you, even if he doesn't show it. He will naturally feel love for you, because your his kin. His kits." he meowed softly.

"But he acts like we're not even his kits!" Hollypaw protested.

"Then ignore him. He'll come around someday. Think of those who do love you. Your mother loves you."

Hollypaw nodded.

"Your brothers love you."

She nodded again. Horizonpaw licked her cheek fur.

"Then you're loved. Now come on, let's hunt then meet back up with Tawnytail. I think we might both be going to the Gathering tonight."

* * *

"And the cats going to the Gathering are: Salmonpelt, Silverheart, Sunpaw, Tornclaw, Fireclaw, Twigtail, Greeneye, Ripplecoat, Beechflower, Stripedfur, Greyfur, Waterfur, Darkpaw, Wolfpaw, Hollypaw and Horizonpaw."

Horizonpaw pricked his ears at the mention of his name, then felt his heart fly.

_My first Gathering! I can't wait to go!_

He quickly bounded over to his father, who was waiting with a few cats at the entrance. He joined the party and stood next to his mentor with Hollypaw. She flashed him another grateful look for the chat he'd had with her by the pond, then returned her gaze to the front. Horizonpaw felt his sister's eyes burning into his back, and turned around to see her smirking.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"No-thing." she mewed teasingly. Horizonpaw sighed and looked back at the front again. Solarstar waved his tail, then bounded out of camp. The group followed, their pawsteps echoing through the night.

Horizonpaw could see that the ground around the trees was becoming littered with orange leaves.

_Leaf-fall has come for good, _he thought.

It was beginning to get colder, and the prey was disappearing and thinning. Leaf-bare would come along soon, and everyone would be pushed to their limits to feed the Clan.

The thrill of the run and Horizonpaw's excitement kept him warm as they ran along the Stream. They broke free of the forest and ran alongside its slow current. Ripplecoat's eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked at the Stream.

_She must be remembering the prank she pulled on Rabbitfoot._

StarShines was coming into view. Like Twigtail had said, it was a large hill with a few bramble tangles and gorse bushes growing here and there. A few cats were dotted around, and one shape was sat on a rock similar to the Flatstone.

Solarstar stopped as the Stream curved away. They were out of SunsetClan territory and into neutral ground. He opened his jaws and scented the air.

"GrassClan are already here. We are the second to arrive." he announced. Horizonpaw breathed in the familiar scent of daisies and dandelions that clung to the cats' pelts. Solarstar led his Clan as they raced through across and up into StarShines. On a closer inspection, Horizonpaw saw that the cat on the rock was a light grey tom with dark green eyes. Solarstar mewed quick greetings to some of the cats on the ground before joining him.

"Who's that?" Horizonpaw hissed to Darkpaw.

"That's Thornstar! He's GrassClan's leader." Darkpaw whispered back. Horizonpaw nodded and looked around. Familiar and unrecognisable pelts surrounded him, overwhelming him slightly. There was a yowl, and the tang of salt and fish filled the air.

_That must be AquaClan arriving._

By now he was completely lost in a sea of pelts, searching for a familiar face.

"Hey Horizonpaw!"

Hollypaw's call saved him, and he saw her sitting down with Ripplecoat and a few others. He hopped over to them quickly. He barely noticed NightClan arriving.

"Hi Hollypaw!" he mewed.

"Hi, I'd like you to meet these cats." she meowed, "Twitchpaw, Shortpaw, Rabbitfoot and Splashpaw." she indicated with her tail at each of the different Clan cats.

"Splashpaw's AquaClan, the rest are GrassClan." Ripplecoat added.

"Hi! I'm Horizonpaw."

"Nice to meet you." Splashpaw dipped his head.

"Who's AquaClan's leader?" he asked the light blue tom.

He pointed at a dark grey-blue tom that had leapt onto the rock that cats were calling the Starstone.

"Splashingstar. He's my father." he mewed, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Horizonpaw's father is Solarstar." Ripplecoat mewed.

"Nice!"

"Wait, where's Brownpaw?" Hollypaw asked.

"She'll come over in a second." Splashpaw said, whiskers twitching. As if planned, a dark brown she-cat bounded over.

"Hi, Hollypaw, Twitchpaw! Guess what I heard?" she added to the rest of the group.

"What?"

Her face straightened slightly. "NightClan queens don't get to name their kits."

"WHAT?"

"That's right. The leader does it in their Apprentice Ceremony." she explained.

"Are you still gossiping loosely? What a shame, I thought you'd stopped."

The brown she-cat stiffened and turned around to face the dark red tabby she-cat that had spoken.

"Oh, h-hi Witheredberry. I heard a NightClan warrior speak."

"Eavesdropping too? Oh, and you can never trust a NightClan cat." she hissed, padding off.

A yowl from a black tom that Horizonpaw assumed was Runningstar started the Gathering. He looked around quickly to see Sunpaw and Silverheart sitting with the other medicine cats, and Twigtail sat next to Cinderfall.

"NightClan is well. Our kits are fed and our apprentices are training hard. The prey is running well and we are happy to announce that Webpool has earned his warrior name." he announced. The cats cheered for the new warrior.

Splashingstar stepped forwards next. "The fish are still swimming and the number of twolegs visiting is dropping. Our kit thrive and our elders are healthy. We can announce that Brownpaw had earned her warrior name and will now be known as Brownwave."

Brownwave ducked her head as cats chanted her name. Hollypaw nudged her playfully.

"You didn't tell us this!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." she mewed.

Solarstar was next. "Our Clan is thriving despite the coming leaf-bare. Our kits are proving themselves to be great future warriors, and Stripedfur has just informed me that she is expecting Blazingfang's third litter."

There were a few mews of congratulations to the expecting queen.

"There is no threat of greencough and we are strong."

GrassClan didn't report much apart from the fact that their Medicine Cat had found a large patch of horsetail. The Gathering was drawn to a close and the cats returned to their leaders to be led away. Horizonpaw bid farewell to the cats he had sat by and padded towards Salmonpelt and Solarstar with Hollypaw and Ripplecoat.

He flopped down in his nest as soon as he'd arrived and fell asleep.

**That's the chapter done! Do you ship anyone? Review if you do! Oh, the allegiances will change as the story goes along, so keep going back to check if you like. Anyway, have a good day, see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 16

**Hi! Welcome back to Clouded Dusk! This chapter and the next chapter will be more action-filled, so enjoy!**

"I've been thinking about the prophecy."

Horizonpaw sighed, watching his sister pace up and down the Medicine Den.

"Is that all you think about these days?" he muttered, just loud enough for Sunpaw to hear.

"I'm a medicine cat, it's all I have to do when I'm bored." she replied.

"I'm an apprentice, I don't think about it when I'm bored."

"Shush, I'm a medicine cat, I'm supposed to."

Horizonpaw felt like this would go on for a while if he carried on, so he went on to talk about the prophecy.

"Well, what have you been thinking about?"

"'You shall be one with the sunset' Remember that night by the Yowling, when you came out of thin air from the rays of sun? I think that's what it means."

Horizonpaw nodded. "I think you're right. It took you _that_ long to figure it out?"

"Shut up, it's not like you got it."

Horizonpaw held his tongue. _True._ "Will it just be in the sunset? Or can I do anytime when there's light?"

"I think it'll just be sunset, or you'd be invisible most days. And it does say 'one with the _sunset_, so yeah."

"Y'know, I do admire you for getting the prophecy solved so quickly." he said quietly.

"Thanks. I can tell, even if you don't show it." she replied.

"You know I care for you! I'm the best sibling in the history of the Clans!" Horizonpaw declared, pretending to be boastful.

"What? As if! Glimmerpaw and Shellpaw have a better relationship than us!" Sunpaw exclaimed, playing along and hitting her brother lightly.

"They really don't." he said, pushing her down slightly.

"They do!" Sunpaw laughed, crashing into his side. They rolled over for a bit before getting up, laughing.

"Seriously though, Shellpaw and Glimmerpaw really don't have the best relationship." Horizonpaw mewed.

"I know. Shellpaw trots about like he's the Clan leader already, and Glimmerpaw's basically his slave, even if Shellpaw treats her like an 'equal'. He drags her off to everything he wants to do without questioning her likes or dislikes whatsoever."

"Mhm."

Horizonpaw was silent for a few heartbeats, wandering about the two's relationship. Suddenly, like lightning has struck him, a jolt of pain ran through his heart. His ears shot up, he unsheathed his claws and his fur bristled.

"H-Horizonpaw? What's wrong?" Sunpaw asked nervously.

"'No danger will pass you unnoticed'. Sunpaw, something's wrong!" he whispered.

The bright apprentice nodded, a serious look glazing her green eyes.

"There's almost always been blood lost when you've received one, right? I'll take medical supplies." she said the last part to herself. She padded swiftly over to the stock and took out some cobwebs, marigold, a long plant with bright yellow flowers and what Horizonpaw recognised to be horsetail from descriptions.

"Ready to go?" Horizonpaw asked as she tied them up in a dock leaf and carried them gingerly in her mouth. She nodded, unwilling to answer and risk dropping her precious herbs. They set out from the back at a quick pace, ears pricked for the sounds of fighting, and Horizonpaw's mouth open to collect the scents.

They rushed into the middle of the territory and stopped, waiting for any hints of battle. Suddenly, screeches and cries came to Horizonpaw.

"This way!" he called to his sister, beginning to run in the direction of the GrassClan border. He broke out of a yew bush to see the dusk patrol tussling with a group of GrassClan cats. They were out-numbered by two, by still putting up a good fight.

Horizonpaw felt a small prickle of relief that none of the cats he'd met at the Gathering were fighting, but he pushed it away.

_I am SunsetClan through and through. I can't let friendships with cats outside my Clan get in the way of loyalty._

He recognised Bramblepelt, Foxflurry and Clawfoot from the Gathering, and the tom with what looked like two tails must have been Split-tail, but he had never seen the last one, a creamy tom, in his life.

Horizonpaw gave a yowl and charged into the fray, unsheathing his claws. The dusk patrol -Beechflower, Blazingfang, Waterfur and Flamestorm- nodded as he arrived and carried on fighting their enemies. Horizonpaw was faced against Clawfoot. He was around a season older than Horizonpaw, and had become a warrior just after he'd been born, so hopefully he'd be easy to fight.

He shook his head.

_What am I thinking? In a battle, you fight whoever fights you whether they're easy or not! Why am I acting so soft?_

Clawfoot leapt at him, and Horizonpaw barely had time to move. He slid under the dark grey tabby, slicing his belly as he went.

"Sunpaw! Call for someone!" Blazingfang ordered the medicine apprentice, seeing her ready to treat wounds. She nodded and dashed to camp.

Clawfoot howled in pain and swiped at Horizonpaw's muzzle, knocking the creamy tom over with the impact. Horizonpaw hissed and spat out blood before springing onto his back. He dug his back claws in and began clawing frantically at his sides and back. Clawfoot snarled and bucked him off before grabbing his foreleg and throwing him up into the air.

Beechflower caught him mid-air and placed him on the ground so that he wouldn't take fall damage. Horizonpaw blinked his gratitude at the sandy she-cat before leaping at Clawfoot again.

"STOP!" howled a familiar voice. The fighting warriors immediately broke apart to see Solarstar and Salmonpelt stood with Sunpaw.

"What is going on here?" Solarstar asked sternly.

Blazingfang was the one who replied. "We were patrolling, and we caught these mouse-brains over the border!" he growled.

"Is this true?" Salmonpelt asked the GrassClan cats.

They shuffled their paws, and Foxflurry replied. "We were chasing rabbits and we did not realise that we had crossed your border. We are sorry."

Salmonpelt dipped his head, but then Flamestorm spoke up. "That mangy piece of crow-food started it! He leapt, claws unsheathed, at me and everyone began fighting!" he spat, pointing at Clawfoot, who growled but said nothing.

"That is true. Clawfoot attacked your warrior without permission and we had no choice but to fight beside him." Split-tail explained honestly.

"Couldn't you have just called him back?" Waterfur asked.

"We would, but he, well, he was already injuring him, and your warriors were preparing to attack too." Bramblepelt explained.

"Fair enough." Solarstar grunted, "Now kindly get off our territory."  
The GrassClan warriors seemed to realise they were standing over the border and scurried back into their territory before leaving.

The dusk patrol was seen back to camp with Horizonpaw. Salmonpelt came over to him.

"I don't remember putting you on the dusk patrol, Horizonpaw. Why were you there?" he asked.

"Uh, Twigtail wasn't around and I was getting restless, so I went out when I heard battling. They were out-numbered so I went to help fight."

"Well done, it was very brave of you. Do you know where Twigtail is?"

He shook his head. "No. He does this sometimes, disappears without a word to anyone. Some days of the week it's at dawn and other times, dusk."

"Hmm. We'll have to talk to him someday. If he misses the Yowling one day, we'll confront him. Sound good?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Sunpaw was frisking around the injured warriors, patting cobwebs onto bleeding wounds and carrying her spare herbs in her jaws. He thanked her internally that she hadn't left them behind to rot, with the coming leaf-bare, herbs would become harder to find.

The undergrowth was already disappearing, and you could only see thorny tangles and piles of disintegrating brown leaves. The trees were bare, indicating that leaf-bare was only a tail-length away.

It was becoming stormy. Thunder rumbled in the sky, though no rain fell.

"We'd better hurry back to camp." Solarstar mewed, picking up the pace. Soon, they arrived back at the camp their wounds were quickly treated, and after a brief Yowling, Horizonpaw flopped down into his nest, exhausted.

* * *

It was only slightly past dusk when he woke again. A strange smell woke him alongside a sharp jab. It was acrid and suffocating. Three others had been roused by it too. Wolfpaw, Glimmerpaw and Hollypaw were looking around in confusion. Suddenly, Wolfpaw's amber eyes widened.

"FIRE!"


	22. Chapter 17

**Hiya! Welcome back to Clouded Dusk! I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week, so this is the last you'll be hearing of me for a week. But you can't get rid of me that easily! Um, anyway.**

**The MoonClanner: Haha! Your review made me laugh! Unless our little Horizonpaw is a wizard then I don't think that it'll work. Nice try though, you shall go into my personal Wall of Fame that exists in my head for making me laugh and trying. Well done! The only other person in there is Kermit the Frog.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Shellpaw and Darkpaw were immediately awake with the cry. They leapt to their paws and scrambled outside the Den with the rest of the apprentices following shortly. Bloodclaw was racing outside the Warriors' Den. In the sky, a grey plume of smoke was rising out of the trees. The sky was covered in dark grey storm clouds, and Horizonpaw remembered hearing a bang as lightning struck a tree.

"Fire!" they yowled to the resting Clan, thanking StarClan that they had only just fallen asleep. Cats bounded out of their various Dens, panicking. Horizonpaw caught sight of Sunpaw and Silverheart running in and out of the Medicine Den with various different herbs.

"Stay calm!" Solarstar yowled, leaping onto the Flatstone, "We must evacuate the camp to the Stream. Beechflower! Can you help our medicine cats with their herbs. Help-"

The rest of his orders were cut off as lightning hit another tree which fell and set fire to the camp's barrier.

The Clan fell into a panicked mess again. Beechflower hurriedly scooped up as many herbs as possible and ran towards the exit, ducking past the flames. The thick smoke and fear-scent of cats was overwhelming, and Horizonpaw felt himself cowering like a newborn kit.

_No! I must be strong for my Clan!_

He began rushing around, nudging free cats in the direction of the exit. The flames were creeping swiftly around the barrier, licking at the Dens. He ducked into the Elders' Den and began pushing the two elderly toms out.

"You worry about yourself, young 'un! We can take care of ourselves." Badgerfoot meowed, coughing.

"No, you can't. Follow me." Horizonpaw said sternly, leading them out quickly just as the barrier behind them caught fire.

Most of the Clan had gone, only a few cats remained helping each other out. Horizonpaw glanced at the Nursery and saw Salmonpelt and Silverheart staggering out, kits dangling from their jaws.

_The kits! How could I have been so stupid?_

The creamy tom rushed towards them, ignoring the heat growing in his pelt. He took an angry Rushkit off them and swayed under his weight. For three moons old, the kits were heavy. Silverheart was barely managing with her two daughters in her jaws. Then, a brown tabby shape darted towards them and took Mallowkit up in her jaws.

The queen flashed Hollypaw a grateful look and they staggered towards the entrance. By then, only Solarstar was left in camp with them. He took Springkit off Silverheart so that she could carry her herbs properly and they bounded out of camp as fast as possible.

They hadn't gone far when a burning branch fell down, blocking the path ahead with a wall of flames. Solarstar gave the kit back to Salmonpelt.

"I'll help everyone over then come over myself. You take the kits." he explained. Salmonpelt nodded and climbed on the leader's back before leaping over the fire. He made it. Silverheart went next, using the creamy tom as a step too. Hollypaw took a run at it and barely touched Solarstar's back as she flew across the flames.

_I'll praise her later. For now, I've got to make it over._

Horizonpaw ignored Rushkit insisting he could jump it himself and clambered onto his father's back. He prepared to spring and Solarstar gave him an extra boost as he jumped. Rushkit swung dangerously from side to side, but Horizonpaw landed in one piece and that was all he cared.

"Solarstar!" Salmonpelt cried, "Can you make it?"

"I'll be fi-" he call was cut off short as a branch fell down. Horizonpaw saw it hit him on the neck and him collapsing through a gap in the flames.

"SOLARSTAR!" the black deputy cried.

"FATHER!" Horizonpaw yowled.

There was no response.

Silverheart padded forwards. "It's highly likely that the branch snapped his neck and killed him. He will lose a life. Thank StarClan it was not his last."

Horizonpaw was about to howl at the silver medicine cat for being so calm about death when he noticed the fear lighting her eyes.

_Thank StarClan the branch wasn't burning when it hit him._

Horizonpaw looked at the sky, but it was hard to see through the thick swathe of clouds covering it.

_Is StarClan watching?_

Smoke was billowing around his body, and still he didn't stir. Horizonpaw couldn't take it any longer. He covered his sides in furious licks to wetten his ash-covered fur, then dived through the flames before they could scorch him. He heard his Clanmates cries of "No!" and "Stop!" and then Hollypaw's shrill cry of "Horizonpaw come back!"

He ignored them. He ran over to Solarstar body, holding his breath against the smoke and began dragging him towards the flames, heading towards an opening that had just cleared at the side. Suddenly, a burning branch struck down his side, creating a large, scorched wound. He howled in pain, but kept persisting. Even if he was going to die behind the wall of fire, he would not go down without saving his father.

He staggered through the gap, almost collapsing as he arrived back on the other side. Salmonpelt and Silverheart swung his body onto their backs.

"Horizonpaw, you have just been so brave. I will make sure to inform Twigtail immediately and tell your father." the deputy praised.

Hollypaw looked at him with such an amazed look.

They began bounding towards the Stream where the Clan would have resided. Solarstar woke up halfway through the journey and insisted that he could walk himself. Hollypaw stuck close to Horizonpaw's side, helping him when his bleeding wound made him stumble. They soon arrived at the Stream to see everyone lying around it just before the edge of the border. Some cats were sitting in it.

Many got up and dashed to the late arrivals, throwing questions at them. They dropped the kits off with Stripedfur and Silverheart went to check on Sunpaw.

"Any injuries? What did you do?"

"Right, Raggedclaw and Waterfur began having breathing problems so they've both been given juniper and coltsfoot. Glimmerpaw went into light shock so I gave her thyme, and both the elders have been treated with chamomile for strength. I was debating whether to give Stripedfur burnet."

"Good thinking. Give her some, she will have distressed her kits form running. Any injuries?"

"Treewhisker wrenched a claw and Wolfpaw was cut by some thorns. I treated Wolfpaw with a tiny bit of cobweb and marigold, it wasn't too serious, and Treewhisker's been given a comfrey poultice."

"Okay. Go and give Stripedfur her burnet. We saved most of the store, so we should be fine camping here for a few days."

Horizonpaw broke free of the group and stumbled down. His side burnt with pain from the charred wound, and it was still bleeding badly. Hollypaw gasped and sat down next to him.

"Silverheart! Horizonpaw's badly injured!"

Silverheart gasped as she remembered the burning branch that had hit Horizonpaw, and she rushed over to him with a large swathe of cobwebs, marigold, goldenrod and a large leaf. She filled the leaf with water from the Stream and poured it gently on his wound. It stang at first, and Horizonpaw let out a hiss, but once it settled in it felt much less hot.

She patted it with cobwebs to stop the remaining bleeding, then chewed the marigold and goldenrod into a poultice and applied it to his large cut. He gritted his teeth to stop the pain.

"Sunpaw! Fetch me some catchweed burrs!" she called to the bright tabby apprentice.

When she had the spiky balls, she pressed a long cobweb onto the wound and attached it to his fur. Horizonpaw thanked her and tried to get up, but he stumbled and had to lie back down again.

"Keep still, you've lost a lot of blood. When we get back home, you'll have to stay in the Medicine Den until the wound has healed." Silverheart told him.

"But then I won't be able to hunt or train for ages!" he complained.

"But if the wound heals, think of how much more of an asset to the Clan you will be."

Horizonpaw opened his mouth to protest, but closed it as he saw Solarstar leap onto a small boulder.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. With the help of Silverheart, Horizonpaw dragged himself over to where the Clan was gathered.

"I'm sorry to say the fire has devastated our territory. There will be little prey for days, and with the coming leaf-bare we are more vulnerable. But, wounds heal, and the forest is no different. We are thankful to StarClan and leaf-fall for the little greenery growing currently, for the fire burnt itself out with only trees to harm. As newleaf comes around, the forest will grow back, though we shall be starving for a while. But I am happy to announce that from the ashes, warriors rise. Three apprentices have recently completed their final assessments and are ready to become warriors. Come forwards, Hollypaw, Darkpaw and Wolfpaw."

Horizonpaw felt Hollypaw become overjoyed beside her, and he licked her ear as she rose and walked over to the ginger-flecked leader.

"I, Solarstar, leader of SunsetClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, for they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. Hollypaw, Wolfpaw, Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Hollypaw mewed.

"I do."

"I do." Wolfpaw and Darkpaw echoed.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Wolfpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Wolfheart. StarClan honours your cleverness and strategic ability and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunsetClan."

Wolfheart stepped forwards and Solarstar rested his chin on his head while the grey warrior licked his shoulder respectively.

"Darkpaw, you shall now be known as Darkshadow. StarClan honours you strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunsetClan."

The newly-named Darkshadow went up to Solarstar and received the same gesture.

"Hollypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Hollycloud. StarClan honours your agility and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunsetClan."

As Hollycloud licked his shoulder, the Clan took up cheering their names.

"Wolfheart! Darkshadow! Hollycloud!" they chanted. After a few heartbeats, Solarstar held up his tail to silence them.

"I know I said three, but from ashes, warriors rise. From flames walk heroes. One cat has proved themself today. Come forwards, Horizonpaw."

Stunned and astonished, Horizonpaw limped towards his father. Was he really going to become a warrior?

_But Shellpaw and Glimmerpaw are so much older than me! _

"I, Solarstar, leader of SunsetClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, for he has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. Horizonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Horizonpaw looked up. "I do."

Before Solarstar could carry on, there was a cry of "WHAT?"

Heads turned to see Shellpaw stood up, his eyes glittering with rage and his fur bristling.

"How dare you interrupt a ceremony!" Salmonpelt snarled. Shellpaw ignored him.

"I'm way older that Horizonpaw, _and _I am so much stronger than him!" he spat.

"Shellpaw, there is more to Clan life than strength. You may be stronger, but he is nobler, and he had followed the code to its limit and risked his life for a Clanmate. While Horizonpaw was diving through flames to save me, you were the first cat to run out of camp squealing. You didn't even help anyone." Solarstar mewed.

Shellpaw seemed to shrink at the words, and he sat down again.

"Oh, and you're looking after the elders, kits and queens for the rest of our time in this temporary camp."

Shellpaw groaned.

"Now, then by power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Horizonlight. StarClan honours your nobility and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunsetClan."

Solarstar rested his head on Horizonlight's, and the creamy warrior licked his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, my son." he muttered as the Clan chanted his new name. Horizonlight felt pride and happiness overwhelming them, though he felt a little prickle of unease.

_Was that a rasp I detected in his mew?_

Shaking it off, Horizonlight padded back towards Hollycloud. Solarstar had more to say though.

"Normally, it would be tradition for new warriors to sit a silent vigil for the night, but with conditions like this, we have to adjust. Wolfheart, Darkshadow, Horizonlight and Hollycloud, you may sleep and talk, alike the rest of you. Bloodclaw, Raggedclaw, I would like you to stay on guard however. Now, rest. We shall return to camp after a full recovery."

Horizonlight padded over to a patch of moss on a rock above the Stream. It could fit two cats on. He flicked his tail for Hollycloud to join him, and she settled down beside him.

"You were very brave today, Horizon_light_." she murmured, savouring his new name.

"Any cat could have done it, Hollycloud. Just like you did." he replied. Her name sounded beautiful, just like her.

"But you risked your life."

"I risked it for my leader, you, and my Clan."

She broke into purrs and Horizonlight joined in.

"Hollycloud?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Hollycloud seemed taken aback for a few heartbeats, then she relaxed.

"I love you too."

**A bit of a longer chapter today! Do you like the warrior names? Review if you do! Do you ship HorizonXHolly?**

**Also, here are some of the character descriptions in a really stupid way.**

**Horizonlight is oblivious**

**Hollycloud is really easily comforted**

**Sunpaw is anticlimactic**

**Solarstar is never fine**

**Salmonpelt only shows up to scream**

**Stripedfur is Ferncloud**

**Silverheart is emotionless**

**Whitefoot has not been mentioned since, like, chapter two**

**Anyway, that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed! See you sometime next week!**


	23. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Okay, I need to stop this cringe.**

**I thought that this was the best version of this that I could get. But I've been re-reading this, and it just seems rushed. Everyone favors Horizonlight, Hollycloud is always there with cringy love, Salmonpelt and Solarstar rarely show up, Sunpaw is extremely anticlimactic and everyone bullies Shellpaw.**

**It needs to stop. That's my opinion.**

**But Clouded Dusk is the thing that brought me to writing fanfiction, all the way back when I was a Warrior Noob who read Moonrise and Dawn first (I'LL ADMIT IT!) I can't stop it completely.**

**And I have an almost complete plan for it so yeah.**

**I'm going to rewrite it. Every single chapter so it might be a bit longer. I need it to have more emotions, more wrong decisions and more reasons why the characters do certain things. **

**I might keep it in the same book and just delete chapters, or I might start afresh with a new book, new review count and view count. Unless I get a lot of reviews saying that they like this version, then I might keep writing this one. But it will have to be a ****_lot_****.**

**Also, the is the highest amount of views I've had on a book so I'm pleased it's sort of popular. **

**The new Clouded Dusk will follow the same plot and probably have the same characters but I'm still debating whether Solarstar should be Horizonlight and Sunpaw's father so that I can give them less favoritism from everyone in SunsetClan. Review your thoughts.**

**So, thanks for the support this book has received, and keep your eyes out for the rewritten version! **

**~Sponge**


End file.
